


Very, Very, Real

by SoaringWings



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, More to the story than the summery suggests but i thought it sounded cooler as is, Passive-aggression, The result of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringWings/pseuds/SoaringWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new addition to the museum has problems adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my side project that has been distracting me and kind of/definitely making me neglect my other fic. Fair warning, updates for this one might be slow as I try to balance out the two. None the less, please enjoy and tell me what you think! Psst.... it motivates me....

Dread had settled into Larry’s stomach after he heard the ‘good’ news from Dr. McPhee. They had gotten a new exhibit that morning and he had to act fast. After warning everybody the previous night, he and Teddy had rechecked all of the locks and exits. Even though most of the new display housed just items, artifacts, and one new mannequin, it had its own room just off of Ahkmenrah’s tomb. Luckily, the pharaoh had volunteered to go straight there as soon as the sun rose. Normally Larry would just introduce the new resident to the other exhibits and explain things, but he knew that it would be more complicated this time.

~~~

Ahkmenrah quickly slid back the slab and edged out of the sarcophagus. Running past the guards, he made his way to the small room off of the hallway that had always been empty until now. Squinting through the bars, he couldn’t see anyone so he unlocked it with the key Larry had given to him.

“Hello?” He walked in and looked around. Devices he had never seen before were laid out in and on glass cases and tables. To his despair, he found that several objects seemed to be missing. “Oh no.” He whispered, turning around. The gate was closed. He crossed the distance in a few steps, grabbing the bars and trying to open it. Locked.

Twisting his head around, he saw a foot disappear behind the corner. “I… walked into that one.” Fortunately, it was the same lock as before and he still had the key. Reaching through the bars, he twisted it in the lock just as Larry saw him.

“Where did she go?” He asked, a look of shock on his face as the helped the pharaoh pull back the gate.

“That way!” He pointed down the corridor, already running that direction.

“Why did it have to be an espionage exhibit?” Groaned Larry, following.

~~~

The agent tiptoed among the boxes and crates. Kneeling down against a wall, she eyed the lock on the garage door. Easy enough to pick. But a sound from behind made her halt, making her sinking back into the darkness. Now hidden, she watched as a person stepped into the light, going over to check the same door. It was the same man she had watched go into the room she had woken up entrapped in.

As he checked the lock, she studied his attire. If it wasn’t authentic, it was a very good fake. Of course that didn’t why he was wearing ancient Egyptian clothing, but she admired the effort. From what little she could gather, he was a simple civilian but one with information. Decision made, she edged forward, keeping her back to the crates.

As the man turned around, she edged forward and pounced. Caught unaware, he didn’t make a sound as she kicked his leg in. Falling with a thud as his crown clattered to the floor, she twisted one arm up to his shoulder blade and the other straight up into the air.

“You have ten seconds to tell me what’s going on.” She said in a low tone, keeping a leg on his back.

He blinked, taking the sight of her in. She had deep brown eyes and hair of the same color but lighter, tied up in a ponytail. She wore a sharp, thick black coat over a simple grey shirt and dark washed jeans. “I fear you would not believe me. You must be very confused…” _British? This can’t be England._

“Five seconds.”

He opened his mouth unsure of what to say. Luckily, it was just then that Teddy happened to stumble in. She shot off, a thin dagger in hand. Slowly, Ahkmenrah stood up to show her that he wouldn’t make a move.

“My dear” Said Teddy. “This is an issue that can be resolved without violence.”

She cocked her head. “Why is Theodore Roosevelt here? He’s… dead.”

“You see…” Began Ahkmenrah when Larry conveniently showed up too. It seemed as though that today was the day to walk in on unpleasant situations.

Seeing the knife, he took a step back with his hands up. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What’s with the knife?”

Scanning the three of them as they stood awkwardly, she hesitantly lowered her knife. “This is like the beginning of a bad joke. Who are you?” She pointed to Ahkmenrah.

“I am Ahkmenrah. Fourth king of the Fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers.”

She nodded at the president. “Teddy Roosevelt, as your service.” She eyed Larry expectantly.

“Uh I’m Larry. The night guard. Nice to meet you.” He stuck out a hand but she ignored it. She was busy staring at the two tiny being peering out from his breast pocket. One seemed to be a roman general and the other a cowboy.

“Greetings!” Said the general. “I am Octavius, and this is my friend Jedidiah.”

The cowboy spoke up. “A sure hope you’re friendly little missy or you might find yourself in a pickle. I’d start with putting that knife down.”

Her eyes flicked upward. “Either China’s got some secrets we don’t know about, or they’re real.”

Larry rolled his eyes. “He didn’t mean that. Well, putting the knife part yes, which would be nice but I guess whatever makes you comfortable. I promise, if you come with us we can explain everything.”

She didn’t detect a lie from any of them. “You should know that I am not inclined to believe you. Now, where we going?”


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the Anubis guards moved, the young woman leaped back directly into Ahkmenrah who quickly shouted something in Egyptian. Regaining her composure, she nodded a thanks at him and strutted up to the center piece of the tomb. With no reluctance she walked around the coffin with no more than a glance and stared down the golden tablet so hard, he could have sworn that she was boring a hole in it.

“This is my tablet,” he quickly explained. “It was bestowed upon me so that when I died, I would brought back to life. At sundown, it brings it brings the exhibits to life and at sunrise, back to normal. It’s important that you are inside the museum when that time comes. Otherwise the sunlight…” He trailed off.

“Dust my dear.” Teddy finished. “We turn to dust.”

The spy ran her fingers over the engravings. Abruptly, she laughed. “You people are crazy! That’s impossible.” She turned around. “Because that would mean that…” She faltered.

“I’m…not…real.”

Her face crumbled as her legs failed her and she collapsed against the wall, sliding down. The three men rushed to reach her, Larry putting a hand on her shoulder and crouching down. She lifted a hand to her dizzy head.

“What’s my name?” Teddy and Larry shared a look. She gazed straight into the eyes of Ahk, making his heart sink. “I know things but I don’t know…my own name.” Shakily she pushed away Larry and ignored Teddy’s helping hand. “I need to be alone.”

As she walked out, Ahkmenrah caught her elbow. “Wait!”

She spun around, fixing him with a dangerous eye. “I need to be alone.” She turned around and ran out. They chased after, intending to follow. Sensing them, she pulled something from her pocket and threw it on the ground. A funnel of white smoke funneled out and filled the tomb. It stopped them in their tracks and they heard the sounds of the heavy spears hitting the ground as she made her escape.

~~~

Larry found her just before sunrise, mournfully walking to the espionage exhibit. Catching up to her, he matched her pace.

“From what I gather, we are to return to our day time positions before sunrise. Am I correct?”

He paused. “Yes.” He said carefully. “Look…”

She held up a hand, silencing him. “Say no more. But I do have one request if you wouldn’t mind granting it. I think it’s a compromise we can both agree to.”

Reluctantly and only by persuasion (read: threats) on her part did he agree to it. Checking her watch, she stepped up onto the low floor shelf that surrounded the perimeter of the room. In front of her was a plaque that read ‘Modern Spies: Women in Espionage’. Telling she wanted space, Larry went off to make his last checks.

Adjusting her combat boots into the proper position, she brought her arms down and turned slightly to the left. Her jacket swung loose and she only vaguely felt the sensation of hardening as her last thoughts escaped her and her consciousness became null. She was hoping that she would not wake again.

~~~

This time Ahkmenrah was more careful as he approached the new exhibit. To his surprise, there was an entirely new lock on the gate. A combination lock with nine rows of numbers zero through nine, however it did have a key hole at the bottom. He tried pulling it, but to no avail. He was confused. Larry would never lock her in. Then in dawned on him. She must have locked herself in.

“Hello?” Nothing. He was reminded of his first meeting with her. “I would like to speak with you.” Still nothing. He sighed. “I know you’re in there. There’s no use in pretending; you can come out.” He stared at the ground, dejected. “I’m sorry.” With that, he left.

The spy watched him walk away on the tiny handheld color monitor. The camera she had aimed at the entrance had worked. She had hidden herself between the doors that rested just behind the gate and the wall, right next to where he had just been. The last words he said echoed in her ears as she sunk lower and stared at her watch, praying for the seconds to go by faster.

~~~

He tried again.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me in the lobby. There is to be a soccer match between the Huns and the Civil war soldiers. Both sides that is. The Confederate and the Union are working together, which I am told is an unusual alliance. My personal bet is on the match being called off on a draw by a disturbance from Rexy, but I am open for suggestions.”

No reply.

“It is down the stairs on your left if would care to attend.”

Later that day she met the dinosaur he had called Rexy. What else could the skeleton creature before her be called? The sudden image of it on the screen startled her as it passed by and leaned in to sniff her. Fingering a newly restored grenade disguised as a lighter, she waited until it continued on before relaxing. Judging by the roars she had heard earlier, Ahkmenrah had been correct.

~~~

The flashing light pulled her from her work of decoding. A plaque had declared these codes as some of the greatest mindbenders in history. Hardly. Watching the screen, she would have missed it if the motion detector hadn’t been there. Two tiny figures were throwing ropes over the bottom half of the gate. Smiling, she pressed a button.

“Dagnabbit!” Jed cursed, a high pitched alarm almost drowning him out. “Partner, we’ve been caught red handed. High tail it out of here!”

The pharaoh sunk low when the pair had reported back to him. It seemed as though he would have to try a new plan.

~~~

One day, a monkey somehow managed to break in. However, she had long discovered him in the act. In fact, she had helped him along. The monkey everyone called Dexter had gotten stuck in the vent. After carefully checking that no one was around, she unscrewed the cover and let him out. Quietly, she held her palm out to him.

The monkey wasted no time climbing all over her. Not daring to make a sound, she gently petted him. Dexter seemed to like this and after a while had settled into her lap. She smiled to herself. This was obviously a plan of the boy king to get her out, but it seemed as though it had backfired. This agent seemed more content to sleep than steal the book it had originally made a grab for.

Ahkmenrah looked at the monkey in disbelief, surprised that he hadn’t managed to snatch anything that might lure her out into the open.

~~~

“It seems as though you’ve left me no choice.” Ahk announced. She would have groaned out loud if she dared. His attempts as of late had gotten more and more annoying and she had to tread more lightly than usual. She didn’t even bother to look at screen this time. Rolling over, she buried her head in the crook of her arm.

Several minutes of clanging finally peaked her curiosity. Glancing at the screen, she rolled her eyes. He was actually trying to decode that lock. _Idiot._ It would be more logical to pick the lock, and even then he would have to an expert to pick a lock of that caliber and which she highly doubted he was one. There were exactly one billion possibilities. He would give up before he cracked it.

After an hour he walked away, sooner than she thought he would.

~~~

To her utter confusion, he came back the next day this time bringing a stool. She glared at the screen. _How long is he planning to stay this time?_ Now she would never get around to fixing that radio. As he worked, she turned her attention to a book before her. Oh well. Now was as good as ever to relearn Morse code.

An hour in, she checked to see if he was still there. He was. Watching him for several minutes, she got to thinking that if this kept up, eventually he would crack it. After all, they both were going to spend their entire existence in this museum. But that fear soon faded when he sighed, gathered his chair, and left. There was a way to reset the code anyway.

~~~

Ahkmenrah gave Larry a pleading look, making the night guard squirm.

“I can’t give you the key!” He repeated. “I made a promise. If she wants to be left alone, just let her be. She’s probably just adjusting.”

“Oh yes, and I suppose a month isn’t long enough!”

Larry sighed. This had been a topic of debate for many nights now. “Look, she said that she would lock herself in regardless. She only gave me the key so that I could unlock it in the morning and not bother her. I really can’t give you it.”

Ahk slumped lower into the desk chair and sighed. “I can’t help but feel guilty.” He admitted.

“It’s alright buddy.” He patted the pharaoh’s shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll come around eventually.” He made a mental note to keep him away from any large pliers.

~~~

A chattering sound made him look up from his daily work. Peering in closely, he saw Dexter climbing in through an exposed vent near the ground. He frowned as the monkey looked at him mischievously.

“Cheeky bugger.” He muttered, watching him cross the room. “So here’s where you’ve been running off to.” He disappeared out of sight behind the open door. So that’s where she was; that close to him. Ahk tried to find her between the crack of the hinge and door but it was too dark and far away to make anything out.

 _You’re a little late my friend_ she chided softly in her head. _Now he knows._ But Dexter couldn’t read her thoughts so she just petted him as he clung to her leg. Turning her head, she went back to watching him, but through the crack and not the camera. She had long discovered this new position and almost preferred it. From here, she knew he couldn’t see her but she could study him in peace. It was more entertaining this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The plan WAS to update yesterday before a horrific disaster involving being *sick* at school occurred. Details are better left unsaid.

She had gotten used to their little arrangement. For her, it turned into something like a game. For him, it was more like a chore. He would sit there for up to an hour before stopping and running off to join the other occupants. She would watch him go and return to restoring the old gadgets to get her mind off of thinking. Thinking was turning out to be one of her worst enemies and she avoided it at all costs.

During a particularly bad day she had been grateful when he had shown up. However, instead of immediately getting to work, he crossed his arms first and glared at the gate. This grabbed her attention.

“One of these days you’re coming out.” He promised, fiddling with the lock. “I believe I’ve gone through every possible combination several times. Eventually, I will unlock it.”

She almost scoffed aloud and fixed her gaze on him. She returned to stroking Dexter, who was curled up next to her. Today, she would challenge herself to pick a warded deadbolt one handed with a bobby pin. However, she _did_ allow herself the use of her right hand.

Ahkmenrah sighed, turning the numbers. He knew that she had probably found a way to reset the combination by now and it was definitely hopeless, but he couldn’t help himself. He had never imagined what the other exhibits had thought when they had first woken up. And he certainly never thought one would board themselves up in an impenetrable fortress.

But then again, she was different. She was only one of the very few exhibits that wasn’t a recreation of a real person. Teddy still remembered ‘his’ entire life. And above all she was clearly capable of her own thoughts. Like the Civil war soldiers she had gone with the basic instinct of what she was to represent, but unlike them was more self-aware and bothered by the technicalities of her existence.

_I swear,_ he told himself. _If this is not the right combination I will beg Attila for his help._ Ahkmenrah yanked. And then blinked at the soft click.

The sound was not unnoticed by the spy. Confused, she turned her head. She froze when she saw him quickly yank the gate open before he could be stopped. The agent instinctually reached for her knife before setting it back down. She wasn’t a real agent. Instead, she simply waited expectantly when Ahkmenrah rounded the corner.

He stared down at the woman he had been trying so long to reach. There she was, quietly fiddling with a lock in one hand while petting the monkey with the other. Strangely, he found himself at a loss for words. He had been carefully planning what he would say to her but forgot it the instant he laid eyes on her. He stood there for a moment before taking a step forward and sitting against the wall; on her right.

“Told you.”

She fixed her attention on the lock before her. They sat in silence for a minute before she spoke. “Picking the lock would have been faster.”

He frowned, his voice a bit snippy. “All of the tools for that were in here.” He looked around her at Dexter. “Traitor.”

“Never trust a double agent.” Her lips barely quirked up in a smirk before she was reminded again that she wasn’t an agent and it quickly disappeared.

It was another moment before he spoke. “Is that a TV?”

She shook her head. “A monitor technically.”

“And that?”

“Motion detector.” Speaking of which, she reached over and reset it. The light had been flashing.

He nodded. “Ah.” There was an awkward silence. “I didn’t really think this through.”

“I can tell. Hey, sorry for… attacking you.”

He shook his head, bitterly smiling. “Forget it. I’m afraid that I should be the one to apologize.”

“You did nothing wrong.” She said shortly. “There was no reason for you to even come here. And I wish you hadn’t.” She was torn on whether or not she hoped that last comment would drive him out.

He set his head against the wall and looked up. “It did not sit well with me.”

“If you think I will say sorry for that, then that’s just stupidity on your part.” She said seriously. “That’s as far as my obligations go.”

He chuckled and faced her. “Do they allow you to leave here with me? I did go to all this trouble.” All she did was pull her knee to her chest. His face dropped, a lost expression on his face. His eyes flicked around as he searched for something to say.

“If it’s any comfort, I think you are as real as you wish to be.”

She averted her gaze. “Real things have memories. Experiences.” _Names._

“Well,” he reasoned. “I think you remember what happened five minutes ago. And as far as experience goes, I think this counts.”

It was a long time before she said anything. “I need a name.” Ahk could tell that she was thinking, debating, and decided not to interrupt. “Jackie.” She looked into his eyes. “I would like to be called Jackie.”

He smiled. “I like it.”

“That’s not it.” She added, as though he should have known that. “I have a last name too.”

“Oh, but of course! And what is your full name?”

“Jackie Keating. I’m Jackie Keating.” Her eyes twinkled at this revelation.

“Nice to meet you Jackie Keating. Would you care to join me in a tour of this museum?”

“I would love to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Larry did a double take when he saw Ahk and the spy walking down the hallway together. The pharaoh was talking rapidly and she was patiently listening, eyeing every nook and cranny of the museum as if she was cataloging everything. Which she probably was. Dexter was comfortably sitting on her shoulder. Unfortunately, he was a bit too busy to gawk.

Sensing something, Jackie turned her head to see the night guard running at them, alongside a toy car dragging a white object. _No,_ she quickly reassessed. _Running from._ Grabbing the pharaoh, she yanked him around.

“Move!” She ordered. Confused, she had to drag him several steps before he realized what was happening. Jackie slowed her pace so that Larry led; she didn’t quite know her way around. Twisting her head, she saw their persuaders. Just a pack of African mammals and a skeleton T-Rex. The tiny car speed ahead of them as they came to an intersection. They took a hard left.

Now next to some promotional posters, they slowed. Larry doubled over, Ahkmenrah leaning against the wall, she looked back. The hoard was rushing past, following the tiny car. Jackie pulled up a mental map of the place, not liking their position. The animals could make their way down this very hallway.

Already walking she said, “I don’t like where we are, let’s rest elsewhere.” A look between the pair was shared, Ahk with a slightly proud expression and Larry with a confused one. They followed. Stepping out, they found themselves in the lobby. Teddy spotted them and strolled over, both parties meeting at the information desk.

“Good god Lawrence! How did they get out?”

The man in questioned sucked in a gasp of air before speaking. “The monkey!”

The capuchin (who had somehow managed to stay on her during the ordeal) chittered and jumped off her shoulder, down the center where the two stair cases met as if to confirm his guilt. She considered her log of Dexter’s whereabouts.

“That would make sense.” She said. Teddy and Larry looked at her, unsure of what to say. “I think a proper introduction is in order. I’m Jackie Keating.”

Teddy grabbed her hand, shaking it vigorously. “Glad to have you!”

Larry also smiled awkwardly. “Great!” He quickly launched into a half-formed plan on how to direct the animals back to the exhibit. Listening, she kept watch for the monkey. Larry had mentioned that his keys had been stolen. Jackie would have mentioned her ability to pick locks, but he seemed too engrossed his plans for her to interrupt him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him sneak towards them, down the very corridor he had escaped to. Wandering away, she sauntered down that direction. Ahk watched her out of curiosity. Kneeling down in front of the monkey, she extending a finger. Dexter studied it warily. Jackie didn’t waver. Eventually, the monkey dared to rub his head against her hand. Obliging, she stroked him gently.

Dropping the keys, Dexter jumped onto her arm. She cooed, inconspicuously picking up the keys. Ahkmenrah shot her a look of approval as she made her way over. The toy car zipping past interrupted the exchanged however, and a loud rumbling. Dexter leaped off of her shoulder and an idea of what was happening in her mind.

Quickly forming a plan, she took off, fumbling around her belt. Snapping a steel canister up, she aimed it upwards just as the president called out an alarm and motioned the other two behind the desk. The animals rounded the corner, scattering in every direction now that they were free of the confines of the hallways. Pressing a button, a hook end grabbed the banister of the overlook and a thin black rope pulled her up.

Ahkmenrah blinked in shock. One moment Rexy and the zebras were charging towards Jackie and the next moment she was gone. He shut his eyes, fearful that she had been trampled. The spy swung her body around the outcrop of ceiling and grabbed for the edge, bracing her feet on it and pulling herself up and on the gold guide rails. The young pharaoh took a deep breath and looked.

Jackie glanced down at the wild scene as exhibits scrambled out of the way. Ahk and Larry held a look of horror on their faces, but with prompting from the president, they dared to look up. Standing on the banister, she smiled slyly and waved, enjoying the look on their faces. Especially Ahkmenrah’s. He was very attractive after all, and she honestly couldn’t deny it.

Jackie’s eye ran over the scene, drinking in the sight. The vague bitterness she still felt seemed to evaporate. Maybe she was, no, definitely now that she saw the faces of potential good friends, going to enjoy this life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff because everybody loves fluff! There will be about three more chapters of this before actual plot for some relationship building and junk but like... fluff. Fluff makes the world go round.

“Left hand yellow!” Cried out the cowboy, glad to see the big people finally taking orders from him. Ahkmenrah reached for it, but Attila got there first. Groaning, he reached back for a more uncomfortable spot. Nicky in his youth had no trouble balancing. 

“Right foot red!” Nick only had to readjust a little and the king had no trouble reaching back, but Attila’s leg had wound up right on top of his. “Right hand green!” Smacking his hand on the dot, he considered himself safe. However though, Nick was just reaching over him as Attila tried to slide under. The kid slipped, and they all came crashing down.

Jackie chuckled on the bench sitting next to Sacagawea who smiled lightly. Nick scrambled away, falling down and laughing, leaving the grumbling Hun to untangled himself from Ahk. 

“Good game!” Smiled the pharaoh, getting onto his feet and helping Nick up. Adjusting this shirt, Jackie saw something dark on Nick’s shoulder. Sacagawea spotted it to.

“Nicolaus.” He looked over. “What is that on your shoulder? Are you hurt?” His smiled quickly faded as he pulled his shirt back over it.

“No, it’s nothing.”

Ahkmenrah looked at him skeptically. Nick slouched and stared at his feet. Carefully, he reached over and peeled the shirt back. There was a giant, ugly, bruise. His face grew dark, angrier than Jackie had ever, well never, seen.

“Who did this?”

He turned away. “Just a few guys at school. It’s no big deal.”

He knelt down, looking him in the eye. “Does your father know?”

“Yeah. He’s been talking with the principal.”

Ahk opened his mouth to say something more, but Jedidiah interrupted. “Partner, you’ve got to show them who’s boss! I’d…” The roman next to him tugged on his shoulder.

“My friend; that may not be the best course of action.”

“No.” Jackie said. “Not exactly that, but something like it.” She stood, placing her hands on her hips. “We’ve got to teach you how to defend yourself.”

“Or we could always sick the Anubis guards on them.” Everyone stared at Ahkmenrah. He was dead serious about his proposal. “But let’s try that first.”

Her eyes lingered on him a second longer before looking at Nick. “How about it? You’ll be getting training straight from a C.I.A. agent. ” Something glimmered in his eyes as he vigorously nodded. “How many?”

“Three.”

“How tall?” Nick hovered his hand over his head a few inches. “Good, not that much. Big?” They weren’t that much bigger either. “Okay, about the ratio of Ahk to me. Would you like to be my volunteer?”

He hesitantly agreed, remembering their first encounter but wanting to encourage her participation in museum life. He stepped over. “Thanks. Right, first lesson. Don’t dish what you can’t deal. If you punch them in the stomach, expect to get one in return. Except for this one move, I’m only showing you defense, but it’s important that you know how to throw a punch. Here’s the stance. Balance on the balls of your feet. It will let you move freely.”

Setting her right foot in front of the left, she pulled her arms up in front of her face. Nick copied. “Notice how I’m keeping myself braced, but my movements lose.” She jabbed the air and pulled back. “See how fast that was?” Nick did the same. Jackie smiled down at her pupil. “Perfect, but keep your thumb outside your fist. That’s a good way to get it broken.” He did so, throwing another practice punch. 

“Fantastic.” She turned to face Ahk, silently cursing herself that she had chosen the most attractive person in the museum to demonstrate on. The pharaoh squirmed, nervous about what she was going to do. “Don’t worry.” She comforted. “I won’t actually hurt you.”

He smiled. “I’ll trust you on that.”

The agent took a step forward until she was only inches from his face. Ahkmenrah visibly gulped and she noticed. “When he’s all up in your face like this, a head butt is useful. Keep in mind that in a school fight, you never want to be the one to throw the first punch, but I think the rule is after three hits from them you can defend yourself. But if he’s threatening, you may be able to slip on by.”

Nick struggled to keep pace with her fast talking. Jackie angled her head down. “Hit with your forehead, at the nose or general face area straight on. That’s usually enough to get them to back up and run. There’s no shame in running.” She showed this by slowly forcing her head up and his back. Retracing, she took a step back.

“Grab my collar.” Hesitantly, he obliged by reaching over, but he was stopped by a hand she brought to his face. Surprised enough though she was careful not to use force, he bent his head back. He was suddenly glad he wasn’t wearing his crown. “See how I did that? I used the blunt surface of the heel of my hand and powered through.” Attila and the miniatures chuckled slightly.

She stepped back. “Punch me. Hard as you can.”

“Uhh…” She shot him a look. He threw a soft one, which she easily blocked with her forearm. 

She looked over at Nick. “See that? Get over here.” He did so and she repeated the demonstration, before testing him over everything. She made a noise of satisfaction. “You did better than I thought you would. Well, I think that’s it. Good job.” She patted him on the arm.

Nick beamed. “Thanks! They don’t know who they’re messing with!”

~~~

Sitting on a bench overlooking the lobby, where Nick was currently DJ-ing and the exhibits were shamelessly dancing, Jackie was busy cleaning her knife collection. Holding a tiny blade up to the light, she narrowed her eyes as she spotted an imperfection. Picking up her cloth, she scrubbed the spot vigorously. 

Ahkmenrah, who was wandering through the halls like he always did, saw her. “Jackie.” He said warmly, sitting on the bench beside her.

“Ahkie.” She eyed him slyly before turning them back on the knife.

Looking over his shoulder, they sat in companionable silence as he watched the scene below, both of them grateful for the company. “Nick seems to have cheered up.” He noted absently. “Your little training session has done him good.” 

She suddenly snorted, remembering the events of just a few hours ago. He looked at her incredulously. “That was a pathetic punch.”

“I was simply not trying.” He defended. “I would never hurt a woman!”

“Please!” Jackie joked. “Who had who on the floor?”

He sighed. “I was caught off guard.”

She crackled again. “You sure were!” There was a pause. “Your offer of the guards was sweet.”

“Thank you. I was serious, you know.”

“I know, that’s why it was sweet.” She was silent for another moment. “Thank you.”

His smile grew. “I am as grateful as you.”

And that was all the words they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Larry had thought that this was a bad idea, but that didn’t stop them. It was all Nick’s fault really, he should have known better than tell Attila about the fun game he had played in gym. But the idea took root, and there was no stopping the ambitious Hun. Proposing his idea to the other exhibits, with the help of Ahkmenrah, the plan was set in place.

Teams were divided up as evenly as possible, and restrictions such as no weapons or excessive physical force were agreed upon. Territories, including neutral and off limits areas were roped off. Sacagawea had the brilliant idea to cut up strips of blue and red paper for head bands, to make the team distinctive.

Ahkmenrah and Teddy were decided upon as team captains. Although he wanted Jackie, Ahk picked Sacagawea just to get under his skin. Teddy picked Jackie, partially out of spite. The pharaoh got Nicky, the Huns, the cave men, and several tribal people. On Teddy’s team, the civil war soldiers, Lewis and Clark, and three Eskimos. The miniatures, undeterred that they were too small to participate, formed their own game in the diorama room.

Ahk’s team, the red one, had the left expanse of the museum, Teddy’s, blue by default, the right. Straight down the center, including the Lobby and the Egyptian/ espionage hallway were neutral. And thus, the ultimate game of capture the flag commenced.

~~~

Teddy studied the map in his hands, marking the designated jails and base locations. “We need to assign roles. Of course, they will be flexible as the game progresses, but I believe a strategy is in order. Who would like to be the jail guards? We’ll need one or two. I can assure you that it a prestigious task, as important as any other.”

A man and woman Eskimos raised hands. “Excellent! Wonderful, now who to be on offense and who on defense?” Jackie raised her hand and he pointed her out.

“I’d like to be something like a runner. Doing my own thing and other jobs as needed. Kind of my area of expertise.”

“Very well then, I am sure you will fulfill your duty. I’d like half of the soldiers to be on defense and the other on offense.” They saluted in response. The other Eskimo volunteered to be on defense, while the two explorers on offense. “Good. Let’s go to our posts and wait for the starting announcement.”

Going with one party, two soldiers and Lewis, Jackie got into position on the edge of their territory. While their base was set up in the American history wing, Ahk had taken up residence in the ocean room. With so much marine life on display, there were plenty of places to hide a flag. But they had the advantage of a well-placed jail near the offices; the red team’s jail was right next to their base. One rush could wind up in a massive jailbreak and/or break for the flag. But Jackie wasn’t one for such rash actions.

The mike clicked on and Larry’s voice filled the air. “May the odds ever be in your favor!” Jackie scoffed. No one was going to get that reference. “Let the games begin!”

Lewis motioned her up front. Quickly tiptoeing past, she led them through the connecting hallway, carful to choose the least obvious route. Spotting a Hun walking past, she signaled and hid behind a trash can. Catching the meaning, they did the same. Waiting a few seconds, she continued. Getting as close as they dared, Lewis made his way to the head. “We need a distraction.”

Jackie nodded. “Leave it to me.” Darting around the corner, she ran right up to the entrance. Catching their attention, she made a big show of stopping and dashing down another hall. Evening her pace, she heard footsteps slow behind her. Pretending to stumble, this was enough encouragement to keep them following. But before they could tag her, she made it to the neutral territory. Not looking back, she didn’t stop until she reached her side.

Huffing, Jackie decided to check the top floor. With so many spread out, they probably couldn’t cover everything. Riding the elevator, she caught her breath. Stepping out, she looked both ways. However, not even halfway down the path, she heard a sound.

On light feet, she took cover and squeezed herself behind another trash can. A gush of air hit her as Nick ran past. Grinning, she jumped out and grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up.

“Hey!” He shouted, kicking. “Put me down!”

Jackie only laughed at his protest. “You’ve got to do better than that!” Setting him down, he pouted. She leaned in and gestured back to the neutral hallway. “I never saw you.”

He shot her a questioning look. “Are you a double agent?”

“Do you want to sit in a boring exhibit?”

Thinking this over, he went back down the way he came. Smiling and shaking her head, she watched him for a few seconds as Nick disappeared around the corner before following. There were vents; she could sneak in. On light feet, she dashed down the hall until she found the appropriate one. Carefully crawling in, she shimmied across the steel incasing. She had memorized the lay out, and reached her destination in no time.

The opening overlooked the sea life room, and from there she could see everything on display. It wasn’t her favorite place in the museum so she never really visited it. The creatures dangling from the ceiling creeped her out. But it was a good base location; the flag could be hidden anywhere and she couldn’t see it from there. Removing the cover, she dropped down to the second story of the room, only accessible from a stairway on the first floor so no one would be patrolling it. They wouldn’t suspect anyone reaching here without going through the entrance.

Peering over the railing, she couldn’t see anything besides the few cave men and two Huns loitering around. Then she thought about it. With the bottle neck they formed, they didn’t even have to worry about anyone getting up here. It would be difficult to even get past, and if they did, easy to catch once they got up the stairs. The flag was probably up here. Jackie smirked. Ahkmenrah was smarter than she thought.

Smirking, she crept around the perimeter. Eventually, she found the flag atop a sea star glass case. Snatching it, she decided that she would sneak out the way came. Unfortunately, she was unable to act upon her decision. One of the Huns spotted her and yelled something. He and the other one began to run up both flights, surrounding her. The cave men in all their intellect did the same. Without hesitation, she jumped onto the railing. Quickly clicking something onto her belt, she pointed the device at one of the promotional banner poles that stuck out horizontally from the wall.

A grappling hook shot out and gripped it tightly. Just as they reached her, she jumped. Swinging down, she positioned her legs ahead of her. Feet from the floor, she pressed a button that retracted the hook. Rolling over a few times, she got to her feet and made a break for it, flag safely tucked in her belt. But it turns out that the odds were not in her favor, since she immediately bumped into someone as soon as she crossed the threshold.

“Oof!” Said the other person, arms locking on to hers to steady themselves. Her gaze met green eyes that blinked rapidly. “Oh.” He said flatly.

She smiled wickedly, handing him the flag. “Good job Ahkie. That’s a clever spot.”

He was confused for a second, before he realized what was going on. “Thank you. And might I say what a fine job you did, if I wasn’t here to mess it up.” He grinned back.

She patted him on shoulder, wandering a few steps back. “I’ll be going to jail now.”

He waved after her. “Have fun.” She replied with a snort, making him laugh.

~~~

Jackie and another solider leaned far out from the alcove of the exhibit she was in. She had been quite pleased to find that they had been the only two jailed so far, although she would have preferred a large jailbreak so that she could make another run for the flag. _But that must mean we’re on heavy defense_ she thought, frowning. The solider quickly tapped her shoulder, gesturing over to her left. She saw nothing, but she nodded at him.

Taking a tiny object no larger than a dime from her pocket, she tossed it down the right hallway. The caveman ‘guarding’ them startled, before running in that direction. Teddy stole away from his hiding place, quickly tagging his team back into the game. Silently, they ran all the way back to their base.

Huffing against the wall, the older man straightened up. “Did you discover the location of their flag?” Jackie said that she did, and told him where it was. “Good! But that is a difficult location.” He thought for a moment. “The best plan for attack may be a full frontal assault, with a close defense.”

She nodded. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Teddy quickly drew up plans aloud, calling people to action. He would take all of the soldiers and two Eskimos. One Eskimo would stay behind to guard the jail, and Lewis and Clark would stay close to guard the flag. Jackie would patrol the halls, staying particularly close to the exhibit. The spy had to admit, she didn’t have much faith in this plan even though she agreed it was one of their last resorts.

Creeping along the hall, she heard a tingling sound in the distance. She smirked. Ahkmenrah. Pin pointing the noise, she braced herself against the wall. A flash of gold flew by. She lunged, grabbing by the waist so that she didn’t knock him over. Yeah, that was her reason. No ulterior motives at all. And she was definitely not enjoying the feeling of his lean abs, no sir.

Ahk flailed before he grasped the fabric of her sleeves and realized who it was. He twisted his head around to fix her with a mock glare. But Jackie’s smile was infectious and he soon found himself laughing along. Nope. She got no pleasure from hearing and feeling the sound of his joy either. None at all.

“Got you!” She said, releasing him.

“You can tell yourself that…” Jackie rolled her eyes.

She jabbed her finger left. “The jails that way.”

“Escort me?”

She sighed. “Sure.” Walking fast, she led him past the base. Jackie watched him carefully for any trick he was trying to pull. He had to have something up his sleeve. Well, robe. Making it past with no incident, she noticed a flicker in Ahk’s eyes.

“Jackie…” She could sense the oncoming small talk. A distraction. The spy turned on her heels, scanning the area. A flash of red dashed from the exhibit down the hall. Nicky. She darted away, but strong arms seized her. Without thinking, she braced her leg behind his and pulled, yanking him off balance. They both fell back and Jackie rolled off, fists up and ready for a fight. Blinking, she realized what she had just done.

She fell to her knees, bending over. “Oh my god Ahkie I’m so sorry! My instincts just…”

Ahk chuckled good naturedly, already recovered. He propped himself up on his elbows. “Do not worry, I’m fine. I should have known better than to try something like that on you!”

She mock punched his shoulder. “You should have! I thought I hurt you!” Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly. “It has occurred to me that we just lost.”

Sure enough the speaker clicked on and Larry’s voice flooded the museum. “Red team wins!”

Jackie snorted at Ahk’s sweet, innocent grin. And, she had to admit, it melted her heart. “Good job.” She said. “That was pretty clever.”

“Thank you. Though I must admire your efforts. You nearly had it, until I blundered in.”

Jackie smiled, rolling her eyes. “Luck. The one thing you should never disregard.”

Walking back to the lobby, Ahk found himself thinking about the lock and how he was so grateful for that instance of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would pay money to be in a game of capture the flag like this.


	7. Chapter 7

It had never occurred to Jackie that Ahkmenrah had claustrophobia. But once she found out the story behind it, it made perfect since. She couldn’t make any judgments, after all, it was completely reasonable to her. The first time she witnessed one of his incidents, the sun had just set. Stretching awake, Jackie prepared herself for the day by loading herself up with all the objects she was compelled to take with her. They made her feel more secure somehow, though she knew she would probably never find a use for half of them.

Checking the sharpness of a knife, a curious noise drew her attention. Ears perking up almost like a dog, the spy glanced over her shoulder. A deep throated yelling and banging noise was drifting down the hall. Pocketing the knife, she rushed to the source. To her half surprise, it was coming from Ahkmenrah’s tomb. Gliding past the vigils, who she swore seemed a little distressed themselves, she made it to the center.

The gilded sarcophagus resting there beneath the tablet was half obscured by a giant slab, leaving only the top half exposed. A horrible cry came from it, and the pins that held each half together rattled harshly. She immediately bounded up the steps and shoved the slab off. With her small weight, it took several heaves, but she managed. Unfazed by the resulting boom, she quickly undid the pins, slipping around the other side.

Jackie startled back, hitting the wall. The lid of the sarcophagus flew through the air, colliding with the opposite wall. It crashed to the ground. The young pharaoh scrambled out, sliding down and pressing himself against the etched wall. Tentatively, Jackie took a step forward. He was pale and shaking, curled in on himself and taking shaky breaths.

She knelt down, placing a light hand on his shoulder. “Ahkie.” She soothed, his nervous green eyes flicked to hers. “I’m here.” She squeezed his hand. “It’s alright now; I’m here and you’re out.”

Nodding wearily, he leaned his head back and slowed his breathing. “Wh-why was I locked in?”

“It wasn’t Larry.” She had already come to an immediate conclusion on what happened. “We know that, Larry would never do that. It was probably just a maintenance man, just cleaning up. It’s fine, it was just a mistake.”

Slowly, he stopped shaking and relaxed a bit more. “Of course.” He shuttered. “I apologize, it’s just that- I’ve been in there for so long and…”

Jackie frowned. “What happened?”

He averted his gaze. “I…I didn’t always roam these halls so freely. Before my pyramid was discovered, I wandered my tomb every night. But after that, my tablet and I were displayed in a traveling exhibit before permanently moving here. But unlike during my travels, the sarcophagus was locked.” He laughed dryly, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. “I scared them; I must admit the sounds I made were awfully frightening. So the night guards before Larry never let me out.”

The horror on her face was evident. “How long?” She demanded. “How long?”

“54 years.” He gulped.

Jackie’s draw dropped. Overwhelmed, her first instinct was to hug him. She couldn’t really explain it; she just knew Ahk needed one and that she had to express that she didn’t want that to have happened. Particularly him. So she did just that- she leaned over his legs and wrapped him in a hug. Ahkmenrah, startled by this show of affection, squeezed her awkwardly.

“Well, you never have to worry about that again. Anyone and everyone in this museum will always be there to get you out, and I will always be right down the hall.”

“I am grateful, Jackie.” Ahkmenrah breathed. “Truly.” He attempted to pull back slowly, but she gripped him tighter.

“I just realized this is my first real hug.” She said, as if this was some revelation. “You are not short changing me.” The weight of that fact dawned on him. He couldn’t help but clutch her close to his chest. Only because this _was_ her first hug. Well, mostly. Ahk tried not to focus on how, to put it bluntly, _nice_ to hug her. Eventually, it came to an end but only after several long moments.

Jackie pulled away and beamed. That was one special memory she would cherish.

 

Barely a week later, Jackie found herself in a similar situation. Well, if you call running from the stampeding Hippos similar to letting a claustrophobic undead pharaoh out from his tomb. Ahk and her were peacefully chatting when they came storming around the corner. They turned tail and ran. Jackie knew they were headed to a dead end, but luckily there was an elevator in this branch. Hopefully it would open fast enough.

Ahkmenrah reached it first, spamming the button. It opened, already on the floor. The flung themselves in, Jackie kicking the close door button. They spun around, cringing as a large indention was made when the doors closed and a horn lodged in the metal doors. After a few moments of scrapping, they heard the rhino trot away. They let out a collective gasp of relief.

“That was close!” Ahk breathed. “It wasn’t in my agenda to be gorged to death today.”

Jackie groaned. “Larry has got to keep a better eye on the African mammals’ exhibit.” The young pharaoh picked himself up, and assisted her. “Thanks.”

He pressed the button, patiently waiting for the magical door to open. He pressed it again, a bit harder. Nothing. His face sunk and his breathing quickened. “I-I think we’re locked in.”

Jackie frowned, slapping the button several more times. “Darn.” She put a hand on his shoulder, noticing his paling complexion. “Sit down Ahkie. I’ll call Larry.” He nodded slowly, she guiding him down and sitting beside him. The agent ran a comforting hand over his arm. “We can get out, its fine. Hey- Larry? The rhino rammed the elevator near the African exhibit. You need to swing by and get Ahk and I.” She refrained from using the word, ‘stuck’. She had told Larry about the previous incident, so she hoped he caught her drift.

“Rhino…. Oh yeah I’ll be right there. Just hang on.”

Ahkmenrah was full on hyperventilating now. She squeezed his hand, unsure of what do herself. A bead of sweat appeared on his brow as he rested his head on his knees. He shook, trying to fight the panic attack.

“Just let it happen.” She soothed, patting his back. “Don’t hold back; just let it all out. You don’t have to worry about what I think.” He visibly slackened, gasping louder. The only sounds were his breathing and the elevator music. Jackie frowned, glancing up. “Is that Billy Joel?” She sighed. “Yep that’s Billy Joel.”

“Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio.” The absurdity of the situation made her roll her eyes and huff.

“Joe McCarthy-” She muttered along. Ahk looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to explain. “It’s a song about how the world continues, even after world changing events. It’s basically just a list of popular culture references from, let’s see. 1949 to about the 90’s. Maybe the end of the 80’s.”

Ahk paused to listen, until the chorus. “It’s amazing what can happen in a lifetime.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Speaking about lifetimes, tell me about yours.”

“Hmm.” He hummed, thinking. “Well, it was a long time ago. About four thousand years. I became pharaoh at around age 19.”

“That’s young.” Another question that had been bothering her popped into her mind, but she ignored it. Asking someone how they died was very personal. “What was it like? What did you do all day?”

“My daily routine? Let’s see…” She grinned, knowing he was thoroughly distracted now. Looking up at her though thick eyelashes, he described how he ran the kingdom, dinners and parties, being schooled, games he played as a child. He was in the middle of telling her about the gods he had worshiped and the beautiful temples when her radio beeped.

“I’m right outside, we’ll have out soon.”

“Larry! What took you so long?”

“We had to wrangle the animals back to the exhibit, and it took longer than we thought. Hold on, I have a manual right here.” Ahk scooted closer to the door, noticeably calmer. “Okay, it says right here to open the control panel.”

“Uh…” She spoke into the radio. “Let’s… try forcing the door open first.” She didn’t exactly trust Larry with trying to figure this out, no offense. It was just a technical issue.

“Alright. Attila!” It cut off for a moment. “We’re going to force Attila’s sword through the doors, so stand back, and we’ll see if we can get it all the way through.” They scooted back. After some clanging, it poked through. “Got it!” After some more fiddling around, both sides managed to grasp their fingers around the door. If you squinted, you could see through the crack.

Ahkmenrah maneuvered around her, grasping the other side. On a countdown, they all pulled. It gave a little, groaning pathetically. It wouldn’t budge otherwise, but they could now see to the other side. Larry, Wea, Teddy, and Attila were pulling with all their might.

Still straining Larry said through clenched teeth, “We’ve got the first doors and you guys are holding back the second set. If we can’t even open one enough…”

Ahk’s sandal slipped, causing their set to slide back just a centimeter. “Could we at least brace them with something!?” His voice was an alcove higher than normal.

Fumbling with his belt, Larry tried to force it through. “One big push, okay? One, two three!” The doors wrenched open just enough to allow it. “Whew!” Everyone stepped back and breathed. “I’m not sure if this will work.”

“Well, sure it will, giagantor!” Larry glanced at the miniature that had appeared near his foot.

“My liege, perhaps we can be of assistance? With our might combined, we may be able free the young pharaoh and agent.”

“At your size, you may be crushed like a stone slab upon a slow pyramid builder.” Everyone gave him a side eye, but he was already on a new train of thought. “Oh, we are never getting out of here!”

Running a quick reassuring hand down Ahkmenrah’s arm, Jackie straightened and examined the doors. “I’ve got an idea.” Before anyone could respond, she grinded a boot in-between the crack, and braced her body against the threshold. Keeping the pressure on the door light, she climbed up two feet, like a crab.

Ahk grinned at her, appreciatory. “That might just work.”

She gritted her teeth, straining to keep upright. “Let’s try this now before I fall.”

As one, they pulled again, Jackie managing to position herself so that she was wedged between the doors. It was killer on her back, being scrunched up that way, but she knew Ahk needed to be out of there as soon as possible. Slowly but surely, the doors budged. With one last ounce of strength, the doors gave fully away. The sudden release made her falter, and she only had a second to scramble into a better position. That apparently wasn’t long enough, and she slipped and fell.

Jackie squeaked, expecting to hit the ground. To her luck however, strong, and very much firm arms caught her instead. She blinked, absently putting a hand on her savior’s chest. The agent then rolled her eyes and fought an embarrassed grin, knowing full well the position she was in.

“My hero!”

Ahk chuckled, stepping through the door with a sure hold on her. “Your prince, actually.”

“King.” She revised.

“Pharaoh, technically.”

“Well, if you want to be specific.” He set her down, but suddenly pulled her into her a tight hug, much like how she had held him before.

“Again, thank you, truly. I am grateful that you were there for me.”

“Always.” She squeezed back, resting her head easily on his shoulder.

Larry coughed. “So um, about the dent in the elevator. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this one.”

“Ah shucks Crackerjack, ya ruining the show!”

“Jedidiah,” warned the roman. “I wouldn’t refer to it as a spectacle.”

Ahk blushed faintly, stepping awkwardly back. Jackie frowned at the two bickering men. “Could I get some quiet from the peanut gallery?”

“Peanut! Who you calling a-”

She sighed, already tuning out his tangent, giving Ahk a look that asked, what can you do? He shrugged back with a slight smile. The best you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi, I don't think elevators work like that...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the footloose chapter.

Jackie giggled, watching Nick try to teach the exhibits how to cupid shuffle. Needless to say, it wasn’t working out that well. The kid looked at her pleadingly. She laughed, uncrossing her legs from the bench and getting up, gesturing at Ahkmenrah who was reading beside her.

“I’m going to help Nicky.”

The pharaoh looked up from his book. “Oh? Oh, yes.” He watched, curious. Only the soldiers seemed to know how to line dance, and even then they only knew old ones from their era.

She patted Nick on the shoulder, turning to face the crowd of exhibits. “Okay, Attila get your Huns line, a foot apart. Civil war guys, form as many rows behind them as you can. Octavius, restart the music!” As it began again, she stood next to Nick, turning both of them around. “Watch us. Four steps to the right, four steps to the left, a couple kicks, and a quarter turn to the left! Got it? Let’s go!” Following the steps stoically, she spun back to her original position. “You can put your own spin on it as you learn it, just follow the music.”

Ahkmenrah followed her moments, entranced by her smooth movements. The others were catching on, and she broke away to help out a few that had a bit of trouble. Eventually though, they got the hang of it and even he abandoned his book to join in. After a few repeats of the song, everybody wanted to try something new.

“The cha cha slide!” Suggested Nicky. “Jackie, you lead.”

She sighed, not really wanting to. “Alright. Join me?” She was looking at Ahk, who looked back sheepishly.

“I’m afraid I might make a fool of myself.” Too late though, she was already dragging him by his cloak.

“Just follow the instructions, and if you get confused watch me.” They went through the dance, Jackie collapsing into a fit of laughter at Ahk’s perplexed face when he went so low his crown fell off. After a confusing Macarena, only her and Sac got through it successfully, the soldiers pulled her into a lively country dance of their own. Ahkmenrah himself wanted to join in, but he didn’t know the steps and was too shy to try. For some strange reason though, he found himself a little jealous, watching Jackie being whirled around. He pulled his gaze away, ready for a new song. His features lit up, recognizing the music.

Jackie collapsed on the bench, finally managing to break away from the line of dance partners who all wanted a turn. With the lack of female exhibits, all of them were vying for the chance. Catching movement out of the corner of her eyes, she shifted her gaze. They spy almost snorted, Ahk was dancing to Uptown Funk! It was a perfect song for him; his dance matched the rhythm wonderfully. She just sat there, enjoying the sight in a state of disbelief of the butterflies in her stomach.

Hearing the first few notes of the next song, she had to cover her mouth, she was snickering so loud. Shooting Nick a funny look, she dashed up next to Ahkmenrah and joined in. He tilted her head, confused at her moments until he heard the line ‘walk like an Egyptian’. He rolled his eyes.

“That is not how we danced!”

“Uh huh Ahkie, whatever you say.” She said, bobbing her head. “You know you kind of dance that way yourself!”

“I do not!” He groaned, seeing her mock one of his earlier movements. “Okay, I see your point.” They stopped moving as it ended. Ahk studied her features carefully as the next song started. “What instrument is that?”

“Harmonica.” She smiled wistfully. “Oh, I just love Billy Joel. That’s the same man who sang that song in the elevator, only younger.” She slowly swayed, tapping her foot along to the Piano Man.

An idea popped into head. “Excuse me for a moment.” She eyed him curiously, settling down. Reaching up, she pulled loose her pony tail, it was very tight. He returned shortly, gracefully bowing and extending a hand.

“Ahkie?” She raised an eyebrow, perking up in surprise when she heard the heard the first few notes, played on a piano. She grinned, realizing.

“Might I have this dance?” He asked, looking up through his long, long eyelashes.

She stood, bowing in turn. “You may.” Grinning like school kids, they glided over to the dance floor, griping one another’s hands.

_Come out Virginia, don’t make we wait. You Catholic girls start much too late…_

They both twisted, pushing and pulling, bobbing their heads, silly smiles on their faces. Sacagawea gestured to Teddy, who nodded approvingly, saying something about puppy love and how nice it was for Ahk to have finally met someone near his age. They were carving their own little niche off to the side of the main group.

_Darling, only the good die young!_

Ahk spun her, all the while she was hoping he would miss the irony and meaning of that lyric, which he luckily did. They started stepping in and out, the upswing being brought to the middle as they stepped forward. Jackie was giggling uncontrollably by this point and Ahk was trying to not concentrate on how soft her hands were or her movements, but he was still having a lot of fun.

_So come on Virginia, show me a sign!_

He whirled her around yet again and if she was a little closer this time and very aware of his green eyes and heat, she didn’t show it.

_The stain-glass curtain you’re hiding behind never lets in the sun._

Their eyes met, if only for a second, and the weight and meaning of it was held between them, shared.

_Darling, only the good die young!_

She spun and Ahk caught her deftly and they began twisting again. They were beaming, enjoying this shared secret.

_You didn't count on me when you were counting on your rosary!_

By this time Ahkmenrah was spinning her in several times in a row, around and around, and Jackie was pretty sure it was just to make her dizzy.

_Come out, come out, Virginia don’t let me wait! You Catholic girls start much too late! And sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one… Darling, only the good die young!_

She stopped suddenly, lurching forward. Ahk, scrambling to catch her, caught her as she leaned back, pressed to his chest not unlike a dip. Jackie looked up at him slyly. He hadn’t noticed that she had done that on purpose. He gently set her back up, and she leaned in to hug him around the neck.

“Whew! That was fun!” She pulled back, not commenting on his bewildered look.

He smiled warmly. The song was over with. “Indeed! I am simply exhausted!”

“Hey, Ahk!” The pharaoh looked up to see Nicky flagging him down. “Do you think you could cover for me for a sec?”

“I’ll be right there! Pardon me. We must do that again sometime!”

“Yeah. Soon.”

 

Ahkmenrah plopped down, too tired to do anything but sit. Jackie had been roped into more dancing by the mannequins, and he was content to watch knowing that they hadn’t put as quite as big smile on her face as he had. He was very proud of that. One of the lioness padded up, she was the friendliest, with her cub. The king gently patted her head. He had long ago made friends with her. The cub pawed at his leg. Resigning, he scooted off the bench to the floor, where the cub quickly made a nest of his lap.

Absently stroking its head and the lioness’s back, he sighed. Jackie was quite beautiful, he had to admit, and he could not deny himself the pleasure of looking at her, nor could he spare himself from their talks about anything and everything. The smooth music above him played, lively, but still lulling him to drift and shut his eyes. Something about for the longest time.

Jackie broke away, feet hurting. She swore off obliging the soldiers that much ever again, they kept stepping on her feet! She sighed. Ahk was so much more fun to dance with anyone else. Speaking of the devil, she caught sight of him. The image of him cuddling with lions as if they were common house cats was too precious. The spy studied the soft lines of his relaxed face, de-aging him. He was so handsome and sweet.

Her heart lurched suddenly, painfully. She blinked, shaking her head. She could feel her face getting red. Jackie turned away, stalking off to her room. Trying, and failing, to get the image and feel of him out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a cheesy chapter because how could I resist? Heads up, updates will probably slow as I finish my other work, and start getting into actual plot for this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm still alive, I swear, I've just been caught up with my other work but now that I've finished it I should be able to devote all my time to this one. This is just a quick chapter because I wanted to update, but I should be able to crank out more chapters soon! Anyway, I hope you like the new developments....

Jackie eyed the poster for the new exhibits that were coming in soon. ‘History’s Greatest Villains.” It read. She didn’t like that one bit. Ahk walked up to her, easily peering over her shoulder. “What do you think, Ahkie?” When he didn’t respond, she flipped her head around. She frowned; his face had paled uncharacteristically. She brushed her fingers along his cape a little longer than needed, but it went unnoticed by him.

“That’s my- that’s my brother. Kahmunrah.”

She bit her lip. He should have been happy at this news. Come to think of it, he had never mentioned a sibling by that name. “It’s not the mummy, it’s the wax figure.” She said quietly. “If that makes any difference.”

Ahkmenrah recognized that she was trying to put his mind at ease, but it didn’t work. “I think he will still retain his memories.” He said sadly. “But maybe the figure is a model of his younger self before….” He trailed off absently, not even really listening to himself.

“Yeah… I’m more concerned with Al Capone.” She added, dropping the subject that unnerved Ahk. She would have to look into that later and find a better way to deal with the topic. It was like asking how he died, she didn’t feel like that was something she could ask outright nor was she entirely comfortable researching it.

“Why is that?” He asked, more casually.

“Well,” she tilted her head. “He orchestrated the massacre of gang rivals and ordered killings, sometimes doing it himself. I mean, amongst his brothels and gambling, he did do some charitable work like hand out food during the great depression but… I don’t know maybe it’s because I’m a C.I.A agent. Napoleon was ruthless, Ivan was bloodthirsty, and yet…”

“That’s understandable.” Ahkmenrah confirmed. “Perhaps they won’t be as bad as we think. Look at Attila! The civil war soldiers! Even Jedidiah and Octavius used to fight all the time but not anymore. Maybe they’ll be different.”

Jackie kept staring at the poster, hard, strained eyes not willing to meet his; not wanting to see the naive hope they contained. Not wanting to show her doubt. No, she had made up her mind when she had seen the sadness in his gaze. Exactly the same as when he was relating his story of entrapment. She wasn’t going trust this Kahmunrah, or any of them for that matter; even if it was just for their rudimentary association. “Yeah, let’s hope.”

 

Since the cowboys and romans had laid claim to the lobby computer, she snuck into the historical record room where there was an available desktop. After a long session of Googling, she had comprised a personal report in her head about all four of them; their strengths, weaknesses, tendencies, character. Her focus was on Kahmunrah and she had come to the conclusion that she would loathe him until the end of time. The doorknob turned and she looked up.

“Hey Jackie, I was just making my rounds. You’ve got a half hour but the sun will be up soon.” She nodded, pupils lingering back to the screen. “What have you been doing?”

“I was researching the new exhibits coming in next week, and I’m worried.”

Larry nodded. “Same. It just _had_ to be the greatest villains of all time, didn’t it? I’m going to do my own research later, but Attila turned out to be okay so I don’t think it’s going to be the end of the world. There’s going to be another Pharaoh, so maybe it will be a relative or someone Ahk knew, which will certainly make him happy.”

“It’s his brother.”

Larry beamed. “That’s great! They’ll be reunited!”

She shook her head, face unreadable. “He killed Ahkmenrah.” Larry’s grin fell.

“ _No_ …” He looked over his shoulder, to make sure young king wasn’t around. In a more hushed tone he asked, “ _Does he know_?”

“Yeah.” The spy sunk into her chair, slouching. Larry recalled her saying something about the importance of good posture to Nick the other day. Larry knelt beside the office chair, bracing his hand on it. He waited for her to speak, recognizing her silence as a way to collect her thoughts. She sighed, looking away at the wall. “You know that Ahkmenrah is very special to me, right?”

“Yes. You guys are very close.” Everyone could see it. Whether they were friends or something more, they were definitely important to one another.

“He got me to come out and open up, and spend time with you guys. I am incredibly grateful for that. I don’t think I could ask for anything better than what he’s introduced me to.” Larry fought the urge to squirm, praying that this wasn’t a love confession. She cocked her head, their eyes meeting. “I can’t justify taking revenge to myself for something like this; it just seems logically and morally wrong somehow. I’m not sure if I wish I could or not, but I do know this. If Kahmunrah ever hurts him again, he will pay. He better learn not to mess with Jackie Keating, especially if has to do with Ahkmenrah.”

Jackie uncrossed her legs and stormed out in a whirlwind. Kahmunrah was going to learn not to mess with her dear Ahkmenrah. Larry watched, a little taken aback since she was never violently aggressive. Despite the new knowledge, a soft smile formed on his lips. He thought that had been stronger statement than an ‘I love you’.


	10. Chapter 10

Feeling her stiffened limbs become loose and her joints flexible, Jackie leapt off her stand before the warmth fully spread. Today was the day that Kahmunrah arrived. Grabbing and hiding a few knives, she dashed down the hall into Ahkmenrah’s exhibit, where Larry was already waiting. Kahmunrah and his gate were displayed in a conjoining room, a few artifacts had been moved to storage for him. He and the rest of them had come with their own cronies, which only served to put her farther on edge.

Tiptoeing past the Jackals and hiding in the shadows, she darted into Ahkmenrah’s inner room. She heard voices, one with a slight lisp drifting through the chamber. She slid back the Sarcophagus lid, offering her handsome Pharaoh her arm to help him out. The dread on his face was evident. They shared a look between them. Ahk lead the way.

Rounding the corner, they came upon the sight of Larry surrounded by Kahmunrah’s soldiers, spears ready. “Great king of the great kings-” He stopped suddenly, brows widening as he saw his younger brother. “Dear god, I thought I killed you.” Jackie fought the response to bear her teeth, instead dwelling on the fact that an Egyptian Pharaoh had just referred to a higher power in the singular form.

“Not permanently.” He said shortly, an air of power she had never before head in his voice. “Now I would suggest you call them off before I summon my own guards.”

“ _Oh._ ” He drawled out in an English accent. “Little baby brother has grown up now, has he?”

Ahk tilted his head menacingly, shouting a harsh, short word. Rock stomped against rock and the Anubis guards knelt, down trying to jab their spears in the room at the threat. The soldiers startled, backing away. Three threw their spears which bounced off harmlessly. Jackie jumped to scoop them up. She threw one, surprised when it was caught but not long enough to divert her attention. She threw another and again, it was caught. However, now the two men who stood on the side of her target couldn’t catch, not with their hands full.

The third one she threw to miss, but it made her point regardless. Kahmunrah blinked, wooden pole whapping the side of his cheek as it trembled. Shooting her a wary look, he called off his men. “And who are you?”

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg. “Someone you don’t want to mess with. Now, you’re going to get them to put down their weapons and then we’ll tell you what’s going on. Seems fair?”

Kahmunrah rolled his eyes, ornate clothing adding to his aristocratic dismissive wave. “Oh please, you’re really not as intimidating as you might think.”

Jackie stepped forward, reaching into her jacket. Ahk grabbed her shoulder and held her in place. His look transferred a thought to her, which she replied with an assuring wink. Reluctantly, he let go. He very well knew that she could defend herself but he didn’t want her to get hurt. Besides, he felt like a coward doing nothing yet he couldn’t think of anything he could do. Truth be told, his brother’s presence unsettled him. Kah shouted a harsh word, his men moving into place with amazing efficiency.

Lunging, she caught a spear and twisted it out of reach. She dodged the spears that struck and clamored to the ground. With the blunt end, she jabbed one in the stomach and across the face. She punched another to the left, felling him, and elbowed the other behind her so hard he reeled. Grabbing the fourths arm, she spun him and twisted it around his own neck, kicking his leg in and releasing him. The fifth, she flipped over her shoulder into the last.

“Jackie!” At his shout, the agent withdrew her stun gun and tazered the man who had just pulled a knife off a display. She picked it up, flipping it in her palm expertly. She shot Kah a smug look. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ahk found that he could now face his brother. “Now. About disarming your men?”

 

Jackie perched on the banister, suspicious of the newcomers. Her chimp friend scampered up on her shoulder, tail wrapping around her neck. She acknowledged him with a quick pet, attention not leaving the scene below. She hid in the shadows of the pillar, a darker part of the museum she had taken note of. Three days since their arrival and Kah’s agreement to behave and she still didn’t trust any of them. So, she resigned herself to snooping until their departure.

Napoleon was too close to Ahkmenrah for either of their comforts, but the young Pharaoh didn’t want to yield in sight of his brother. The Frenchman was speaking in such a way that it was rather difficult to understand. “So, did you guys hit it right off and immediately dedicate yourselfs to each other, or did you start off slow and work your way to a strong supportive relationship?”

Ahk blinked with a skeptic expression. “I can assure you that we are just friends. Close friends, I can confirm, but nothing more than that.”

“Oh.” The shorter man seemed disappointed. “We French are just so interested with the particulars of relationships. Have you ever considered admitting your feelings to one another?”

“Who are we talking about?” Young Al Capone asked, turning his head.

“The woman this man is obviously pining for.” Replied Napoleon. “Jackie, was it?”

“Who?”

“The spy. The agent.”

“Oh yeah, that pretty dame.” Ahkmenrah’s face darkened. “Man, she’s quite the looker isn’t she? May try myself, I think I have pretty good shot.”

“You’re not her type,” Dripped Ahk. “I can assure you.”

The gangster shot him a dirty look. “ _What_ did you say?”

Attila shouted something in response, making their faces quizzical. Ahkmenrah chuckled, patting his friend on the arm and whispered something back. Attila heavily concurred. Al stood and hovered over him. “I asked you a question.”

Ahk frowned, but before he could say anything Rexy bounded around the corner, Nicky on his back. The sight of an animated dinosaur was enough to get the gangster to back up. Kah also tensed, forever wary of the beast who was quite fond of his brother. He would have to do something about that.

“The lions are fighting with the tigers again.” Called down Nick. “Ahk, do you think you could get them to behave?”

“Of course. Where are they this time?” He was grateful for the diversion, but he was certain that this wouldn’t be the end of this discussion.

“Still in the African mammal hall.”

“Brother.” Ahk’s head swiveled to Kahmunrah. “Do the large cats really favor you?”

“Yes.” He replied, a bit smug. “I would say that they are quiet fond of me.”

“Oh _great_ , even the gods like you better. That’s just _splendid._ ”

“Well, they have known me longer.” It didn’t really sound as though he was trying to console his older brother. Ahk walked off, robes flowing behind him. Kahmunrah frowned after him, the wheels in his mind turning. He glanced at both Napoleon and Al, remembering what he had read on their plaques. Ivan’s was also promising.

Up above, Jackie’s walkie talkie clicked on. Larry had given her one that the night guards had previously used before he arrived. “Teddy told me the Neanderthals have started another fire. Are you close to their exhibit?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there soon.” She stepped into the light, walking along the banister with the ease of an acrobat. “Nick!” She called. The boy looked up. “Give me a lift?”

“Sure.” He maneuvered the dinosaur right under her, his nose just a few feet from the bars. Sliding down, she hopped onto his nose and maneuvered herself to swiftly climb around his neck to sit behind Nick.

“The cave men exhibit.” She said. “There’s a fire.” Nicky looked at her, alarmed, and quickly edged Rexy in that direction. Kah frowned after them. She was a spy but was definitely loyal only to Ahk and the original museum inhabitants. However, he knew that she wasn’t based off a particular person. He hoped he could use that fact and her obvious devotion to his advantage. She would never put his little brother at risk for anything. Oh _yes_ , he thought. This would be delicious revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Sacagawea patted her friend on the back, trying to calm her down. Her friend as of late had been visibly stressed and paranoid for a week, ever since the new exhibits had arrived. Jackie’s eyes flicked back to her and she smiled, but it quickly fell as she glared back at Kahmunrah down the hall. The man shot her a condescending look and continued on his way.

“He’s up to no good, I swear.” Wea sighed, exasperated. “I am not just paranoid.” She grumbled. “This _is_ my area of expertise.”

“If he was going to do anything, he would have by now.” The Shoshone woman gestured. “He’s too outnumbered.”

Jackie shook her head. “You’re underestimating him.” _That’s what got Ahk killed._ “He’ll do anything to get what he wants. He could form an alliance.”

“He won’t.”

“Who won’t do what?” They spun to face Ahkmenrah’s innocent expression.

The agent waved her hand dismissively. “Forget about it.” She turned and walked off in the direction Kahmunrah had been going.

Ahk’s shoulders slumped in a very un-kingly manner. Sacagawea patted him on the shoulder, resisting smiling at his small pout. “She is… concerned about Kahmunrah.”

“So was I.” He admitted. “Though knowing him, he would have done something the first chance he got. I don’t like or trust him, but I don’t think we have anything to fear.”

“I’m sure she’ll realize that soon.”

 

Kahmunrah entered the sea life exhibit; Jackie ran up the stairs and ducked into the same vent system she had used during the game of capture the flag. She hurried, not wanting to lose him for very long. Quickly shimming along, she peaked out though the metal openings. Below, the ancient pharaoh was speaking to the gathered group of villains, their men standing by. The doors were shut and noticeably locked.

Jackie’s breathing hitched. Silently, she pulled out a rectangular box. She aimed it out the vent, but stopped herself before hitting the button. No, she could hear them well enough from here and a tiny cable latching itself nearby could easily alert them. Abandoning that train of thought, she instead pulled out a pair of binoculars. Better to see any written out plans.

“-Questions?” She heard Kahmunrah ask. Al raised his hand.

“Yeah, I got one. How come you're wearin' a dress?”

He frowned, and Jackie found herself smothering a smirk. “This is not a dress. This is a tunic. It was the height of fashion 3,000 years ago, I assure you. Are there any other questions?”

“Da.” Ivan waved with all his regal splendor and heavy accent. “This-a dress you're wearing, do we have to wear one of these, too?”

Kah deflated a bit, becoming irritated. “Were you not listening? I just told Mr. Capone here that this not a dress. It is, in fact, a tunic. Very big difference. Are there any _other_ question?” Napoleon raised his hand. “Not about the dress.” He blinked a few times, closing his eyes. “Tunic.” His hand lowered. “Good. The night is short-”

“Short!” Yelled Napoleon, withdrawing his sword. “Why do you look at me when you say that?!”

“I wasn’t! I- sorry, okay? It slipped out.” Kah held his hands up in mock defeat and the emperor shot him one last look before sheathing his weapon again. Jackie found herself wishing alongside him to get this over with. “We have much to discuss, let’s get on with this.”

 

Despite herself, Jackie’s heart hammered in her chest. She itched to tell Larry right now on her walkie talkie, but they would hear her from here. She glanced at her watch; a few minutes from sunrise. She couldn’t wait here any longer while Ivan lingered behind with Kah, who had a few more questions. Smooth as a lynx, she crawled out and ran down the stair case.

She prayed she would see Larry on her way and would be able to warn him. But it could be much worse if she didn’t make it; if she was found off her display stand during visiting hours or in an odd position Larry would be blamed and he could be fired. She wasn’t willing to take that risk. Bounding off the third step from the bottom, she nearly rammed into Kahmunrah.

Kahmunrah looked down at her in utter distain. “What’s the big hurry?” He asked, a little suspicion in his voice. “Is there something wrong?”

“Five minutes until sunrise.” She answered smoothly, slowing down to match his brisk walk. “We’d better hurry, don’t want to be caught in a weird position.”

“Yes.” He replied, almost like a companion. “That would be most unfortunate. Do most exhibits wait until the last minute? I would imagine my brother couldn’t; it _is_ difficult clamoring into that coffin every night.”

“Not as late as this.” She forced herself to keep her voice relaxed, no matter how angry this slight jab made her. “He does retire a bit earlier.” They then reached the Egyptian wing and her room was in sight.

“This was a nice chat, Ms. Jackie.”

“Actually, it’s Ms. Keating.”

This mildly annoyed him. “Of course, Ms. Keating. Then perhaps you should address me by your majesty. Even your highness would be acceptable.”

“Hmm.” She started walking backwards, already halfway. “Two minutes, I really have to go. We should continue this some other time. Oh, and Kah? Don’t do anything you might regret.”

An eyebrow raised, less in suspicion and more in mild amusement. A look that said, you don’t even know what I’ve done. “Oh don’t worry. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

A sick feeling rooted itself in the pit of her stomach. Her mind was racing though it went nowhere. She stood on her stand for a few precious seconds, collecting her thoughts and running over a few mental lists. Weapons first. Gadgets then tools next. Packing away all the essentials, taking her thirty seconds longer than usual, she heard a shout. Jackie cursed herself for doing this first, but she simply couldn’t give herself the disadvantage. _Gut over heart_ , she mused. _Trust your instinct, this was the right choice._ That didn’t make her feel any less guilty.

The spy sprinted down the hallway, skidding to a halt at the grand Egyptian entrance. She felt weak and her stomach lurched. Her heart betrayed her gut. “AHK!”

Two guards held the younger king’s arms tightly as he struggled against them. Kahmunrah-just pulled from a lengthy victory monologue to his brother-was franticly saying something in an ancient tongue to the glowing tablet to hold back the Anubis guards that were advancing upon him with a righteous fury. The statues suddenly froze, trembling as they try to resist the spell. Jackie herself felt a particular feeling of a command and she vaguely thought, _magic_ , before it passed.

The Jackals fully halted, suddenly turning their heads in sync to face her. “The tablet!” Yelled Ahk. “Get the tablet!”

Jackie’s legs regained their sense of feeling again and she propelled forward, quick as greased lightning. The jackals aimed their spears but they were too late. She had already withdrawn a tiny silver ball from a pouch. She slammed it down; a plume of white smoke enveloped the vicinity. Choking a little herself, she maneuvered herself though until she was close enough to Kahmunrah to see him. Their eyes locked for a second, a clear mutual dislike being shared. Jackie sprung forward and grabbed the tablet.

His grip was stronger than she anticipated. Jackie let go and dropped to the ground, swooping her leg around in a windmill kick. He fell back with a satisfying thud. She snatched the tablet up and whirled to find Ahkmenrah. She was confronted with three of the six stalking towards her as the last one knelt to assist his ruler. Ahead loomed the jackals.

“Go!” Begged Ahk. “Get out of here!”

“I can’t! I won’t- I can’t leave you here!” She dodge a spear to her throat, but was caught by her jacket and yanked to the side. She elbowed him, slashing her knife out to connect with his leg. He let go. She slammed the tablet into a different soldier’s head. The spy swept down and lifted his spear. The third wielded his weapon menacingly and she was suddenly more wary. He was the one she had pinned down as the most lethal.

“Jackie, you must go now. Take the tablet and keep it safe and all will be well in the morning. I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself.” Their gazes met for a split second and Jackie was suddenly struck with how his regal tone made him sound more refined (and British) than usual. Ahkmenrah never ordered her around and didn’t ever ask anything of her. She twirled the spear deftly, threw it, and flew off the platform.

She stumbled over the giant spears that would have landed straight into her chest, using them instead to jump farther away. Foot leaving the golden stone, she clutched the tablet to her chest and twisted past their arms. She bit her tongue as she hit the ground, hard, but she managed to scramble up and make a break for it.

“I’m coming back!” She promised, through gasps of air. “Hold me to it!”

Kahmunrah shouted an order to his men, who stood there, stunned. “Well? Get going! At least the jackals are trying! Kill her, without it we have nothing!” The said jackals knelt, attempting to crawl into the hallway. Kah called them back and turned to his brother.

“Honestly. You’re just making it harder on yourself. I _will_ get the tablet eventually so there was no point in delaying.”

Ahk raised an eyebrow, voice sardonic. “Oh what, you murder me in my sleep and you expect me to hand over my people’s prize possession?”

Kah cocked his head patronizingly. “We both know that I will find a much better use for it.”

“Yes, because using it to come alive every night doesn’t justify my ownership and utilization of a device originally intended for that purpose. It _is_ called _Ahkmenrah’s_ tablet, _not lisping-traitorous-murder-with an inferiority complex’s_ tablet.”

“No, but that is called _Kahmunrah’s_ gate, and it _can_ and _will_ , bring an undead army into this world and concur it.”

Ahk rolled his eyes. “And that worked out so well the first time. I shouldn’t have let my guard down; it’s hard to remember that you can be formidable with that lisp.”

Kah frowned. His lisp had always been his weak spot. “Now that wasn’t very nice, was it?”

“ _So is murdering your brother in his sleep_!”

He made a noncommittal noise. “Well, I can see it didn’t last so I don’t see why you’re complaining.” He gestured to one of the two remaining guards. “Go find something to restrain him with.”

Ahkmenrah glared at his brother, defiant. “I was the favorite.”

“And a gag.”

“That doesn’t make it untrue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but Ahk and Kah bickering gives me life.


	12. Chapter 12

Jackie braced herself against the wall, heaving. She had finally lost the soldiers, but she knew that they wouldn’t have given up so easily. She took the tablet out from under her arm and ran a finger through the carved etching. It really was a work of art; a golden masterpiece. She shook her head and tucked it back under her arm with a firm grip. Rounding the corner, she froze.

The cave men were whapping their clubs on the knights who couldn’t keep up with their helmets being knocked around. She took a careful step back. “Whoa!” Jackie’s head whipped around to see Teddy, mounted on Texas. He rode up beside her. “It appears that we are under attack.” He bent down and lent her a hand.

“Yes.” Swung her leg around and clutched the tablet. “We need to get this to a safe place.”

“Oh, so it is the tablet they are after? We shall have to hide it.” He edged the horse on. “It would seem as though the cause of this is our guests. Have you seen Sacagawea anywhere?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“And the young pharaoh?”

“…Yes.” She breathed. “Kahmunrah, he… Kahmunrah’s behind this. He wants to use the tablet, to access his gate of the undead.” She shrugged, and her lack of details about Ahkmenrah did not go unnoticed by him.

“Then we must do something about that! Have no fear, we have numbers on our side!” They rode down the hallway, reaching the end and turning the corner into the lobby where the civil war men fought with the French.

“The tablet!” Screeched Napoleon. “They stole it, get it back!”

“Oh dear.” Said Teddy, rearing back.

“Stop!” Ordered Ivan, men forming a wall behind him. “You are like little rabbit in hunt, you cannot escape!” He said matter-o-factly.

“Go on Jackie.” Whispered Teddy. “I can take care of this.”

“But-”

“Go! Tally ho!” Texas reared on his hind legs.

Jackie decided to do as she was told and withdrew her grappling gun. The hook caught the railing, and she was hoisted up. Reaching the second floor, she was suddenly struck with the fact that she had both hands full. She braced her elbow around the banister awkwardly, quickly fiddling with the grappling gun and tucked it into her pocket.

“Dum dum!”

“Who you callin’ a dum dum?”

“Hey boss!”

Jackie’s head whipped up so hard she almost got whiplash. Al Capone twisted his head around from where he had been yelling at the Easter Island head.

“Dum dum!”

“Shut up! Hey toots, what’s up? Grab her, boys.”

She flinched back, almost losing her grip. Her right arm was grabbed and yanked. She held the tablet away at arm’s length, letting them pull her over the railing and throw her on the floor. She was suddenly struck with the realization that while she could wipe the floor with all of them, it was immensely harder when you were clutching a solid gold slab that literally determined the fate of her and everyone she knew. She hugged it closer.

Al bent over to wrench it from her hands. She kicked him in a very specific place. His face contorted and he winced back in pain. “Grab the broad.” His men complied, seizing her arms and clamping down, hard, as they pulled her up and held her between them. Her hold on the tablet didn’t budge. She contemplated the various methods of keeping it safe until morning. _I wonder if the gaps are large enough for me to handcuff myself to it. No, they’re probably too small. What it I hide it-_

Al’s fury demanded more attention at the moment, so she instead fixed her blank, dull expression on his. “I’ll give you another chance, just because I like your pretty face. Hand it over.” He reached out his hand, expecting.

“No.”

“Broad-”

“Scarface.” He froze, a disbelieving expression painted on his face. No one, absolutely no one, said that to his tripled scared face. He blinked uncomprehendingly. “You call me broad, I call you Scarface. Scarface.” She said that last word more as a fact than a taunt.

Scarface was then decidedly angry. The spy questioned her own calculated action. Enraged people often made rash and unreasonable decisions, which usually would be an advantage, but it also lead to rather painful alternatives that were not in her favor. And he was a _gangster_. He jabbed a finger at her. “That’s what gets people fitted with cement shoes. Boys!-” He stopped, something small and fiery whizzing past his skull. Jackie blinked, looking right. Everyone stopped and followed her gaze.

A tiny, not small at least in reference to number, army of miniature romans and cowboys stared back at them. She looked down at them with absolute adoration. “If you do not want to face the wrath of all the glory of Rome and the mighty west,” Declared Octavius. “I would immediately release her ladyship right now.”

“Well now little lady,” Jedidiah said to her, apparently not noticing the irony of his words, “I wouldn’t expect to see you as a damsel in distress.”

She grinned warmly. “My heroes.”

Al looked down, skeptical. “This is a joke, right?”

“That depends, wako. Do we looked as darned sure as a hungry coyote that hadn’t eatin no fiddles for days, eyin’ that scrawny old’ jack rabbit down that dusty, dusty road?”

Capone blinked. “ _What_?”

“Fire’!” Jed called over his shoulder.

“Release the catapults!” Said Octavius, as if it wasn’t clear to his own men. A thousand tiny flames descended upon them, pelting them all, including Jackie. But she had the sense to hide her face behind the tablet, the darn thing seemed indestructible to her, while the gangsters let go of her to shield their own faces. “Charge!” The army surged forward. The gangers leapt around like Mexican jumping beans, their shoes being stabbed.

Jackie stood there, frowning, genuinely worried that they would be stepped on. As if sensing this, Jed looked up, somehow managing to look her straight in the eye. “Now don’t you worry about us. We’ve got this.”

She nodded. They were tiny men, but they were men, and she shouldn’t forget that for a second. “Thanks guys. Be careful.” She turned around and ran, trusting them.

“Dum dum!” Bellowed the Easter Island head, to no one in particular.

 

She sprinted down the corridor, mind racing. Her head was filled with thoughts of Ahkmenrah. How was he doing, what was he doing, what where they doing to him… It was an endless cycle of worry as she struggled to find a hiding spot. Apparently, the message must’ve gone around and absolutely every baddie in the museum was after the tablet, and by association, her.

Flying past the western exhibit, a hand shot out and grabbed her. Despite herself, she squeaked in surprise. It was very un-agent like and it personally shammed her. She was about to crack open her assailant’s brain when she noticed Sacagawea standing next to Clark. Scanning the room, she took notice of the tribal people and Eskimos. Clark hurriedly closed the doors.

Lewis let go of her. “Sorry.” He apologized.

Jackie sighed, leaning one shoulder against the wall. She let her other arm relax at her side, fingers still grasping the tablet. Her limps trembled partially with exhaustion, partially from stress, and partially for another reason. Her shoulders heaved with heavy breathing. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and everyone watched her, wide eyed. “Larry-” She breathed. “Have you seen him?”

“Only shortly,” Answered Sac. “After sundown. He was going to the African mammal’s exhibit when they attacked.”

“We can only hope he’s evaded them, then.” Clark said somberly.

“I must apologize.” Sac looked down. “For doubting you.”

Jackie just shook her head, sliding down the wall to sit. She hugged the tablet to her chest. “I saw Teddy; he’s fighting Napoleon in the lobby with the civil war soldiers. He’s fine. A little happy even, at the chance for some action. He was asking about you.”

Sacagawea smiled brightly. “Thank you.” Seeing her friend happy settled her stomach a little bit, but it was gone far too quickly. “Why do you have the tablet?”

“Ahk… Last night, I saw Kah and the others talking. I wish I could have told everyone, at least Larry, but I didn’t have enough time. He plans to use the tablet to open his gate to the underworld and raise an army. I ran straight to the exhibit when I woke up, and Ahk told me to take it. They still have Ahkie…” she trailed off.

The Shoshone woman knelt, hugging her. “You have done well.” She reassured.

“Thanks.” Sacagawea pulled away and Jackie straightened. This was unbecoming of an agent. This situation demanded composure, and she would have enough of it to command a symphony hall orchestra, because darn it, she was Jackie Keating and her pharaoh needed her. She stood up suddenly and pulled out her walkie talkie. “First things first, we call Larry.” She gave the tablet to Sac and held the device up to her lips. “Lar? Everything okay?”

There was a pause before Larry’s crackling voice came on. “Uh, relatively. Could you tell me what’s going on? I’m in the Chinese statues wing. The knights attacked me!”

“It’s Kahmunrah. You’re close by, come to the western hall. A few of us are staying low out here.”

“I’m coming.”

“Keep the line quiet. Knock once on the left door and we’ll let you in.”

“Alright.” There was silence on the line as Larry made his way over. A single tap was heard at the door. Clark quickly let him in and shut it behind him.

Larry scanned the room, taking inventory. “What’s going on?” Jackie quickly explained the situation, stressing the importance of keeping the tablet safe and rescuing Ahk. He ran a hand through his short hair. He pointed at the tablet in Sacagawea’s arms. “So we have to hide that somewhere, and somehow save Ahk.”

Jackie frowned, otherwise keeping the rest of her face stoic. “I don’t want to find out what they’ll do to him if we don’t. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“But it would be worse if we let him open the gate.” Noted Sac. Jackie nodded grimly.

“There’s got to be an angle we can play.” The spy began to pace, thinking.

“I could keep it safe outside the museum.” Larry suggested, taking the tablet and studying it, as if to help his cognitive process. “There will be a mess in the morning but… I’ll just have to deal with it.”

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” Said Sacagawea. “We don’t want them running around New York.”

Jackie stopped, spinning on one heel. “Three priorities. One, keeping the tablet safe. Two, Larry’s protection.”

“Me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“If you’re fired,” She explained. “Or hurt, or…worse, we could get a new guard and we don’t want that. There’s Nicky, too. We’re wax. I think we’d be able to come back to life. Or at least, I hope.” She bit her lip, looking around. “L-last priority. Ahkmenrah. You don’t think he could die again, do you?”

Larry’s brows furrowed. “He’s a mummy during the day, and he regrows all his organs and everything before he wakes up. Then I guess it degenerates at sunrise. I’ve talked to him about it before; he tells me it doesn’t hurt. But I know the exhibits can feel pain, though from the time Teddy was sliced in half I’d say the rules are a bit… complicated?”

“But he’s not like us. He was alive, once. He’s gotten paper cuts and bruise before, and they’re always healed the next day. But he stills complains about them to me. Regardless, I don’t want him to die again. He shouldn’t have to go through that. Kahmunrah’s killed him once, he’ll do it again.”

Larry’s face hardened. “You’re completely right. We can’t let that happen.” His stony face reassured her that he would do whatever it took to see it though.

 

Jackie crept down the hallway. This was a strange stress reliever, but sneaking around and concentrating on not getting caught was mentally easier than focusing on Ahk at the moment. Her stomach twisted with worry still. It appeared that the fighting had ceased and each side had taken refuge. Kah had taken the Egyptian hallway, and pretty much all of downstairs while everyone else remained upstairs. The divide of territory didn’t make her feel better; the gate was on the first floor. Rexy was nowhere to be found. The dinosaur had always had the talent for being weirdly silent for an animated skeleton. She guessed that someone had found a way to distract him.

Slipping past a French patrol, she made her way down to the Egyptian hallway, around where her room was. She had cleared it out of everything that could have been useful to them, leaving things that they wouldn’t even know how to use. No doubt they had already raided it. With nothing of value inside, it wouldn’t be guarded, meaning a good spot to lay low. She ducked through the threshold, and seeing no one there, she slid in behind the doors. She physically shook away any and all flashbacks of the last time she had hid here.

She waited patiently. Listening.

After a few long minutes of absolutely nothing, she recognized the synchronized steps of the French soldiers and the slightly smaller, but faster, tread of Napoleon. Peeking through the crack, her blood went cold. The soldiers had their sharp bayonets aired at Larry. The gold in his hand sharply contrasted his deep blue uniform. Her first thoughts were, _THE TABLET_ , then she mentally slapped herself for disregarding her friend and she replaced it with, _oh god please don’t hurt Larry_! Then, _OH GOD THE TABLET I HAVE TO KEEP IT SAFE FOR AHKIE_.

They led him in; after confirming that they wouldn’t leave to patrol, she crept up and leaned her ear near the entrance. She stayed far enough away so the looming Jackals wouldn’t bother her. “Finally, after three thousand years-”

“You know-” She could tell it was Jedidiah. It never ceased to amaze her how well the miniatures’ voices carried. She bit her lip, knowing he was captured too. “Two words come to my mind when I hear you talk. Delusional and weirdo. And if I had to say a third, goofy. Just, goofy.”

“Hmm. Funny, the former is exactly what Ahkmenrah called me before he was mysteriously murdered in his sleep. Sorry about that brother.” There was a faint murmuring sound that followed. Jackie seethed. “Ahem. Now after three thousand years, my evil army of the undead, by beautiful, beautiful army, shall… be… UNLEASHED!” Silence. Jackie could picture him turning around in a slightly exasperated manner.

“Ugh… I’m afraid that mother and father _may_ have slightly… changed the combination on me.” Kah glared down at his brother. He bent down and ripped the piece of duct tape from his mouth. Wondrous, really, the power of this grey strip of adhesive. “What is it?”

Ahk was so _done_ by then,as Nicky would have called it, and it showed in the quirk of an eyebrow. “I don’t know. They never told me. They had this crazy notion that you couldn’t be trusted.”

“What does all this writing say?” He held the tablet out to the younger Pharaoh.

Ahk shifted in the dark shadow of his corner. The tape was biting into his wrists, twisted at an awkward angle behind his back, and his ankles. His voice _dripped_. “Gee, I don’t know. Why don’t you _read_ it?”

Kahmunrah looked sheepish. “Ha ha. Very funny. So funny, I forgot to laugh.”

“But you did.” Capone pointed out. “You said ‘ha ha’.”

“What iz ze matter!” Shouted Napoleon. “Can’t you read?!”

“Of course not, I had Nanny Monfia to read to me.” He waved it more vigorously. “You read it!”

“Over my dead body.”

“Soon enough. I can’t stand to look at you anymore.” He gestured the gangsters over with a glance. “How do you feel about small, dark, enclosed places?” Ahk’s perfectly tanned skin visibly paled. Kahmunrah raised a surprised but very pleased eyebrow. “Oh? _Oh._ Has spending all that time in that Sarcophagus made you claustrophobic?” At that moment Jackie discovered that in fact, blood _could_ boil.

“Hey, wait-” Ivan held Larry back with his staff.

“Quiet! Find a particularly dark and cramped room with no windows and stuff him in there. One with no windows. A closet would do nicely.”

Ahk lost what little sensation he had left in his limbs and he could feel his breath catch. Two men who looked like they had gone through an Instagram filter ripped the tape from his ankles, making him wince, and he was lifted by the elbow. Still, he looked his brother straight in the eye and said, “I’m still the favorite.”

“Oh shut up.” He was frog marched out the room.

They led him down the hall, left, past the spot Jackie had disappeared from. Gone, the spy craned her head out of the squared waste receptacle she had hidden in. It was a miracle really, that she just so happened to be able to fit. Popping the lid off and gently climbing out, she followed on light feet. _Wow. I climbed into a trash can for him._


	13. Chapter 13

“Here will be good.”

Ahk looked down with an expression of pure dread and disgust. “Is this really nes-” A piece of tape was slapped onto his face and he was tossed into the broom closet. He stumbled; the said brooms and mop poles whapping the various parts of his body. The door was shut and locked with a loud click. He tried to pick himself up, but he was trembling so hard he slipped. He pushed himself back and turned around so he could better see the shadows under the door. His breathing quickened; he was fully panicking now.

He closed his eyes, trying not to think. Not of being trapped and confined within a small box in total darkness for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, fortnights, months, seasons, years, leap years, decades, generations, centuries, millenniums, an eon, suffocating…

There were several thuds outside the door.

Ahk blinked, eyes going wide in surprise as it swung open towards him. Jackie stood there shadowed by the light as if she was a goddess, chest rising and falling, braced against the door. “Ahkie!” She grinned. If he could have, he would have smiled, but his green ovals quickly became alarmed.

“Mmmmhhh! Mh!” She spun, too late, and was grabbed by the collar. The goon punched her in the face. She returned the favor, withdrawing a knife from thin air and holding it against his neck. “Mmm!” She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Distracted, her knife hand was grabbed and twisted. Jackie growled as she was grabbed with arms pinned behind her back. She kicked and fought. A fist was brought to her stomach, ceasing her movements. “Mhhhg!” Ahk protested, outraged.

With a solid fist landing into her cheek, she was full out thrown into the closest, landing on Ahkmenrah. The door was slammed closed. The pharaoh squirmed, wishing he could at the least move his arms to help her up. The woman groaned, rising with a hand braced on her cheek. She took one look at him and smiled, ripping the tape away and wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug.

“Hey Ahkie.”

He did his best to hug her back, and failed, so he instead buried his nose in the crook of her neck. “Good to see you.” He murmured softly. She pulled back with one last squeeze. He found himself trailing after, looking up at her through his lashes. Jackie averted her eyes; it figured that he didn’t realize how attractive that made him, even in this dim light. “Are you alright?” He asked, studying her cheek. To make sure she wasn’t hurt, of course.

She touched it, wincing slightly before lightly tracing her stomach. Her knees brushed his ribs, and he never realized how hypersensitive that area could be. “It hurts, but I’ll be fine. I just can’t believe they got one over me like that. For god’s sake, I’m a spy!” Her gaze lingered on him for longer than they should have. He didn’t seem to notice though; it was very dark.

“You must have been distracted.”

 _Oh yes I was._ “Turn around.” She ordered. He did so, and she quickly cut him free. He rubbed his wrist painfully. She leaned around him, pressing into his side. “Did they hurt you?”

“No.” He lied. “I’m fine.” Somehow through the darkness, Jackie transpired a look. “He backhanded me, of course. It only hurt for a second.”

She huffed, arm reaching out to flick on the light, making them both squint. “I’m sorry about the tablet. I tried-”

“It’s okay. Really. I know you did your best.” He assured, voice smooth. “It doesn’t matter anymore, now that we know he needs the code too.”

“Yeah.” She shook her head dejectedly. “But I promised.”

“It’s alright.” He rose, helping her up. Jackie could have rolled her eyes at how elegant he made that gesture. He glimpsed around the small room, cluttered with odds and ends and brooms. An excessive amount of brooms. “Especially when you went through all that trouble to come back for me.”

“That… was a more important promise to me.” She admitted. He hadn’t let go of her hands and she found that she didn’t mind.

“It’s strange.” He mused. “How I’m not scared in a place like this when I’m with you.”

“Well.” Jackie gulped, staring into his sea green ovals. Getting lost. “That’s good.”

As if it had a mind of its own, his hand reached up and traced her jaw line. “Jackie… has anyone told you how beautiful you are.”

“No.” She paused a moment, noticing how he naturally leaned into her. She kept perfectly still. “That’s just how they made me, I guess.”

“No…” His other hand ran down behind her ear to the nape of her neck. “They didn’t make your eyes this bright.” He was so close he could feel her breath hitch. He shut his eyes and pressed his lips against hers gently. Sweetly. They stood there for a second or two before he pulled back suddenly, embarrassed and guilty. “I’m-I’m sorry, I-”

He was cut off as he was thrust against the wall. Jackie inclined herself on his body, bracing her elbows on his shoulders. Running her hands through his curly hair, she pulled him down. She deftly kissed his tender mouth and didn’t withdraw until they were both out of air. His arms circled her waist and pulled her closer, if that was even possible, delicately. “Ahkmenrah, has anyone ever told you that you must have been sculpted by the gods?”

He laughed once, lightly. “Not in English.”

She frowned. “How about, you’re hotter than the Sahara desert?”

He pressed her nose into her hair, smiling widely. “Honestly? No. Not phrased like that.” She rolled her eyes, kissing him more forcefully. Unprepared, he was the first to come up, gasping for breath. She smirked at his rapidly rising and falling _oh_ so lean chest, letting her forehead fall against his as he bent over. “But I can truthfully say that I’ve never been kissed like that before.”

“So let’s do it again.” She whispered to his ear.

“And again, and again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be longer, moving on to the next part, but I had to cut it short due to writers block and an unbelievable amount of homework. I will definitely finish this story, but I may have to skip next week's update. Two more chapters after this I think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a thousand hit you guys what the heck I've never gotten that many so fast I love you all

They both stared at the door. “If we don’t at least attempt to break out,” Said Jackie. “They’ll think we were in here making out.”

“Which we were.” He reminded.

“Which we were.” She repeated. Ahk stepped forward and braced himself against the two walls, reaching his right foot up to meet the middle of the wood. His bright robe curtained around him. “That’s a good way to break your foot. You’re wearing sandals and the door opens towards us.”

“So?”

“So, if it swings this way, it’s already next to impossible to break down, and you’re wearing sandals! And your foot’s in the center; it needs to be next to the lock.”

“Oh.” He slumped down, discouraged. Jackie giggled, wrapping her arms around his stomach and kissing him once behind the ear. The thrill brought a stupid, surprised smile to his face.

“Let the locksmith work on it, Ahkie.” He moved aside and she quickly knelt near the lock. She pulled out a small long and thin pouch with clasp from her breast pocket. Selecting a tool from the lock pick set, she got to work. Ahk moved so that she could have more light. She bit her lip. Almost…

The handle suddenly rattled and she withdrew. Ahk took her arm and helped her up, saving her from a nasty collision with the solid oak. The two gangsters and four of the knights stood on the other side. Ahk glowered, edging in front of her. Jackie kept her face blank, revealing nothing. The man who had flat out clocked Jackie watched them with a wary look, slightly intimidated.

He cocked his head backwards. “Boss wants to see ya’.”

“Which one?” The spy asked passively. “Scarface or Common Ramen?”

He looked at her seriously. “Don’t say that to his face-“

“Already did.”

His face was crossed with pure disbelief for a single second. He jabbed a finger at them. “Out.”

“In my time,” Ahk drawled out in his perfect accent. “Speaking to a Pharaoh like that would mean the death sentence. There were various methods of course- execution by impalement through a stake was popular. Forced suicide too, though that was always a bit cruel to me.” He shrugged. “And if he was in a good mood, maybe you’d squeak by with mutilation. You don’t really need _two_ ears, now do you? Or a nose for that matter.”

“ _Jesus_ man! Come on, take them already!” He backed away, exasperated and shocked. Jackie smothered a smirk, choosing to ignore his rather dark humor that flared up every once in a while. Distrustfully, they allowed themselves to be lead out. It was a quiet walk back, particularly due to the swords in their backs. They kept close enough that their shoulders were touching, hands brushing. Ahk let his gaze wander up to his once fiercely loyal Jackals. Well, they were probably still incredibly protective towards him. They had no choice in the matter, and he suspected that they were more than willing to convert again.

“Ah, my dear, dear brother!” Kah said excitedly. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Oh yes.” He responded coolly. “Wouldn’t want to miss the next greatest blunder of your life.” They were stood in front of his gate surrounded by Kahmunrah’s already large army. His gaze flicked over to the hourglass in his hands. Inside was Jed who sat grudging in a pile of sand up to his neck. He reached up and tipped his hat to them.

“Howdy do muchachos?” He asked, voice rhetoric.

“Where’s the tablet?” Jackie asked, fingers tapping dangerously on her crossed elbows. Footsteps sounded behind them.

“Well now!” Purred Kah. “Right on time.” Ahkmenrah turned to see who it was. Jackie didn’t, having recognized the familiar pace. Larry strode up to stand a little ways from them, unguarded. The night guard nervously clutching the tablet. He also eyed the hourglass with trepidation, but was clearly angry. Kahmunrah held his hand out expectantly.

“Give me Jed!” He reached for the hourglass but Kah held it out of reach. Ahk always hated it when he did that.

“Oh, no, no, no! First give me the combination and hand over that tablet.” He made a grab for it but Larry kept it away.

“I’ll give you the tablet and the combination when you release my friends and give him back to me!”

Kah straightened, voice filling with authority. “I shall release what I want to release the exact moment I want to release it!”

“Great. And I’ll release what I want to release at the exact moment I want to release it, okay?!”

“Give me the tablet and tell the combination right now!,” He jabbed his finger menacingly. “Or I shall kill all of your friends,” He gestured wildly to Ahk and Jackie, both of whom frowned indignantly. “Starting with the little shaggy headed cowman here!”

“I ain’t shaggy headed! Giantor, let me take this guy!”

“Don’t worry, I got this handled.” He looked back up to Kahmunrah. “You don’t want to give me my friends, then you’re not going to get your combination or your tablet.”

“My tablet…” Ahk muttered under his breath.

“Oh alright.” Kah intoned deeply, more kindly. “They didn’t call me Kahmunrah the trustworthy for nothing. Here you go.” He moved to hand it to him. As Larry was about to thank him, he suddenly pulled back and shouted, “They didn’t call me Kahmunrah the trustworthy, they called my Kahmunrah the bloodthirsty, who kills whoever doesn’t give Kahmunrah exactly what he wants in the moment that he wants it, which is right now, when I had also better get the combination and the tablet!”

Larry gave him a look. “That’s what they called you?”

“It-was shorter in Egyptian.”

“Longer actually.” Ahk interjected. “And they called you Kahmunrah the lisping-traitorous-murder-with an inferiority complex.”

“Shut up!”

“I was the favorite.”

Larry leaned over, touching the hourglass. “Well great, I’ll give you the combination after you-”

“How dare you!” He backed up, eyes blazing. “If you touch that again I shall kill you right now! Do not touch this! This is a no touching zone!” He chopped his fingers in the air as if to define the line.

“Good! Well then-”Larry slapped the woodwork, shrugging unapologetically.

“OH MY GOD!” Kah chopped the air more furiously, fully animated now. He was practically bouncing off the walls. “I can’t believe you reached across like that again, I can’t even believe it! Oh _god_ , do I want to kill you right now, if you didn’t know this combination, you’d be so dead right now, it would be unbelievable!”

Jackie leaned in and whispered to Ahk. “Shouldn’t god be plural?”

“Yes.”

“But I do know the combination.” Larry said matter-of-factly.

“ _Don’t. Cross. This Line_ , with your hand!” His face was almost beet red. Larry tried to interject, but he was cut off again. “How dare you, if you speak again, _if you speak again, I am going to kill you!_ Do you understand? Don’t say it- oh GOD, I see you getting ready to, OH MY GOD don’t say anything!” In a smaller voice, “ _I shall murder you if you talk again._ Now give me that tablet, and _tell_ me the _combination_.”

“Okay,” Larry outstretched his hand, touching the hourglass. “After you give me Jed and release my friends.”

Kah made a sucking noise, hand shaking in the air. “You did _all three_! You _spoke_ , and you reached your hand across.” Jackie smothered a laugh in a cough, however Ahk was much more conspicuous with his chuckles.

“Look!” Larry spread his hands outward. “I can talk to you about this all night, okay?-”

“How about, how about this? I don’t kill you, like I _really, really_ want to, and I give you precisely five seconds to give me that tablet and tell me the combination!”

Larry blinked, eyes rapidly blinking. “G-give me Jed first!”

Kah narrowed his eyes. “You do know it, right?” Jackie could have face palmed at how Larry’s expression gave him away. “You don’t!” He shouted something in Egyptian and his soldiers immediately surrounded him, one tearing the tablet from him grip.

“Kill him.” He ordered simply.

“No!” Ahkmenrah crossed the floor an entire yard before being quickly stopped by Napoleon’s sword. Jackie stepped forward too, but halted after being prodded by the knights. Ahk’s eyes went dark and he muttered something in his own native tongue.

Kah hissed back. “You’re one to talk. Kill him next.”

“I’ll do it.” The emperor swung his arm back. Ahk froze.

“Stop!” Jackie burst forward. Al jumped ahead and grabbed both her elbows, yanking them hard against her back. “I know it, okay? I know the combination.”

“Do you now?” Kah asked patronizingly. “How convenient.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m an agent. Cracking codes and riddles is a specialty.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You can’t, but you have nothing to lose. I have everything. Let’s make a deal.”

Kah nodded to Al, who released her. “I’m listening.” Jackie took a deep breath.

“You release all museum prisoners you have, including Ahk, Larry, and Jed and whoever else you have under your sleeve and I tell you how to open that gate.”

Ahk paled, watching her in horror. “It’s not worth it Jackie! Don’t-” The blade cut him off.

“Silence! I accept your offer.” He waved his hand, dismissing them. He tossed the hourglass carelessly to Larry. “Now what is it?”

“Phi. 1.618. It’s the divine number.”

“Explain.”

She pointed to the tablet. “The writing says you’ll find the combination if you figure out the secret at the heart of the pharaoh’s tomb. Key word is figure, you need a number. Or rather, _the_ number. Everything is in ratio to it; including the human body, shells, DNA, and the pyramids. That’s why it’s called divine.”

He smiled wickedly. “Thank you, my dear Miss Keating. Put them next to each other.” Jackie and Larry were shoved near Ahk. “You all shall be the first to be killed by my army.”

Ahkmenrah and Larry visibly paled. “Jackie…” Ahk couldn’t finish his sentence. Even Jed found himself speechless.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, taking Ahk’s hand gingerly. “I’m so sorry. But not for reason you think. I don’t even know if-”

“Wh-what is this?” Kahmunrah stepped back from the tablet imbedded in his gate. Its glow was uncharacteristically dim. He staggered, suddenly collapsing. Everyone in the room was doing the same; the only exception was Larry who looked around, completely confused. Ahk gasped, clutching Jackie as he collapsed. The stiffening agent slid down next to him.

“….It will work.” Larry knelt next to the both of them as they sprawled out on the floor.

“What did you do?” His fingers dug into Ahk’s shoulder as he slowly decayed.

She pressed closer to her pharaoh. She could feel her limbs harden and still. “That… number… used…activate…it. I thought….could deactivate….don’t…know….if it…again.” She used the last of her strength to pull closer to Ahk’s ear. “Sorry. Love.... you… Ahkie.”

“ _Same_.” Ahkmenrah chocked out, reverting back to his mummified state.

Jackie didn’t hear, already a mannequin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, woohoo! *dangles it over ya'lls heads* CAN YOU TAKE THE SUSPENSE


	15. Chapter 15

Life flooded through Jackie’s body, her limbs becoming animated. She blinked, mind providing her with memories of the last time she was awake. Her stomach lurched and she tilted dangerously against the wall.

“Jackie?” Asked a voice carefully, hovering close to her. It was Larry. “Are you… alright? Are you still you?”

She nodded. “I remember what happened. What happened since then?”

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “When the tablet was deactivated, all the exhibits froze. I tried to get everything in order before McPhee arrived, but I wasn’t fast enough. So I had to convince him that the tablet could bring things to life. It wasn’t difficult to get him to keep the museum closed while we got everyone to the right positions, but it took a few days. While looking for a way to reactivate it again, we decided we would wait until Kahmunrah and the others left before trying it. Luckily, it turns out you can use that number to reactivate it.”

She let out a long breath. “Thank god. I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

“It’s okay.” He soothed in his dad voice, the one he saved for Nicky. “You did the right thing. You stopped Kah from unleashing his evil army of the undead! If you hadn’t done that, he would have killed us all. Well, permanently me, but then I wouldn’t be able to see my son again! Thank you.”

She stared at her feet. “But I promised myself I wouldn’t let Ahk go through that. He had to die all over again.” She slid down against the wall. “The look on his face…”

“Hey, hey!” He sat down next to her, keeping an arm around her shoulders. “Do you know what the last thing he said was?”

“No.”

“You told him you loved him and he said, same.”

Jackie looked up, eyes wide. “Really?”

“ _Yes!_ I know him really well, I could tell he wasn’t angry at you. He thought you told him the real combination and he was scared of the army and what would happen if they attacked the city. He was relieved with outcome, he was happy that you did that, even if it meant he had to experience that again.”

“It’s true.” Jackie glanced up, and in the threshold stood Ahk, sheepish. A man she didn’t know, but presumed to be Dr. McPhee stood awkwardly a few steps back.

“Ahkie!” She jumped up and crossed the distance in a few steps. She squeezed him around the neck and kissed him, hard.

He laughed hugged her back, lifting her several inches off the ground. “I love you so, so much!”

“Should we-I’m just going to go now.” Dr. McPhee shuffled off in the opposite direction. Larry followed, a grin on his face.

Ahkmenrah peppered her with kisses. “-you are the most _brilliant_ , how’d you find that out? _I_ never knew the tablet could that!”

“It’s called google!” She chuckled. “I’m so sorry I-”

“Don’t be.” He cut her off. “Not for a second. You did exactly what you should have, and I would die a thousand times before I let my brother get what he wants.” He kissed the top of her head, holding her beneath his chin, rocking her slowly. “I wonder what the combination was.”

“Pi.” She buried her head in his robes, letting her eyes flutter shut. “The writing says you’ll find the combination if you figure out the secret at the heart of the pharaoh’s tomb. Key word is figure, you need a number. The center: put a circle in it and you get one of the most famous figures in the world. Pi. Not phi.”

“You are…” Ahkmenrah went on and rambled on about how amazing she was. Jackie for the most part ignored his tirade and concentrated on how nice it felt to be gently held by him.

 

Later that night Jackie found herself in the African Mammals exhibit. It was mostly empty save for the large cats and Dexter. Sitting up against the island, she gently stroked both the monkey and the lion club. “You know, when you said you wanted to sneak off from the party, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“And what did you have in mind?” Ahk asked from his place on the floor; he was lying on his back, stroking two lioness while the male laid across his chest.

“Well for one, I’d be the one you were petting.”

He laughed. “Come here! I can’t exactly move.”

Carefully cradling the cub in her lap and Dexter in her arms, she slid over near his head. Jackie adjusted herself so the sleeping club was curled against her stomach, but so her left arm could still pet Dexter. She reached out and started stroking Ahk’s hair.

“I don’t mind it the other way, though.”

He sighed, relaxing into her hand. “I don’t either.”

After several minutes the tiger lumbered over and plopped down on her legs. She rolled her eyes. “Great, now I’m trapped!”

“He and I have a psychic link!” He teased.

“Hfm.” Was her only complaint. “Speak to me in Egyptian. I like the way it sounds.” She wanted to have more contact with him that didn’t require thinking.

He smiled brightly. “Very well. Let me tell you about the beginning of the world.” He went on to tell his homeland tale about the earth’s creation, not that she understood any of it. His soft, melodic voice and the song drifting up from the lobby gently lulled her. His warmth and downy hair didn’t make it any easier to stay awake.

 

_Like raindrops from the desert sky,_

_For you I've be waiting._

_Like seas of stars and endless nights,_

_For you I'll be waiting._

_It's like I can breathe,_

_Can we stay like this forever?_

_Won't you take me over?_

_Come a little bit closer,_

_A little bit closer._

_And wake up together,_

_Bring me up from the under,_

_A little bit closer._

_A little bit closer._

_Can we stay like this forever?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit is the lyrics to SNBRN’s (feat Kerli) song, Raindrops. I originally copied and pasted it, and while formatting it the way I wanted it, I noticed a line was wrong. ‘And wake up together’ is supposed to be ‘We go together’. I decided to leave it that way :). This has been a wonderful ride, with all the kudos and supportive comments, and I don’t think it would have turned out the way it did without the motivation! Thank you for reading!


End file.
